Mírame otra vez
by Daya Masen
Summary: Bella es la mejor amiga de Edward, y ha estado enamorada de el desde que eran pequeños, luego de la llegada de una vieja amiga de la familia Cullen, ella se decidirá a luchar por lo que es suyo. Después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale...¿no?
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

_De acuerdo…. ¿dónde rayos estoy?-_ Pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

No era el típico prado con el que siempre soñaba. No era aquel al que Edward y yo íbamos desde que éramos niños, y al cual escapábamos cuando necesitábamos alejarnos de la realidad; no tenía las coloridas flores que Edward me regalaba cuando estaba triste. En cambio, este simplemente tenía césped, adonde quiera que miraras, ese verde océano se extendía hasta el horizonte, y fue por eso exactamente, que me sorprendí cuando dos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por la espalda y se enrollaron en mi cintura. Un olor a chocolate y menta se coló por mis fosas nasales, y me envolvió completamente, me voltee para ver quién era, pero el sol me deslumbro, y solo pude ver una brillante sonrisa torcida, antes de que todo se volviera frio y negro.

Me desperté cuando sentí el agua fría en mi estómago, el sueño se disipo inmediatamente y un único pensamiento ocupo mi mente.

-¡EMMET SWAN, TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!-grite mientras me levantaba de la cama y tocaba mi cabello, ahora empapado, y miraba al oso sin cerebro que tenía por hermano. Lo admito, adoraba a Emmet, era mi hermano mayor; pero en momentos como estos deseaba que mis padres solo me hubieran tenido a mí.

El simplemente asomo su cabeza por el espacio que quedaba disponible entre mi puerta y la pared. Sonriendo, ese tonto oso estaba sonriendo después de haberme dejado toda mojada.

-Hermanita, sabes que lo hice con las mejores intenciones-sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos-es algo tarde y recuerda que es el primer día de clases.

Entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-¡Rayos, es el primer día de clases!-rite mientras corría de un lado a otro buscando mi ropa-¿cuánto falta Emmet?-estaba chorreando agua en todo mi cuarto, pero no me importaba, hoy tenia algo importante que decirle a Edward.

Pero Emmet ya no estaba ai, solo escuche la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse y sus risas al otro lado de la pared. ¡¿Por qué se reía?! Entonces mire mi reloj….¿¡Las 4:30 de la mañana!? Argh, tonto Emmet...

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, pero prefiero Bella, tengo 17 años y mi cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre. Tengo un hermano que tiene músculos en lugar de cerebro, pero aun así lo quiero. Mi mama se llama René Dwyer y mi padre Charlie Swan, mi mama es reportera en una de las revistas de deportes más importantes de Estados Unidos, y mi papa es el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo en lo más recóndito del mundo: Forks, en la Península de Olimpyc. Nos mudamos aquí cuando tenía 7 años, Emmet tenía 8 y medio, a mi padre le ofrecieron este nuevo empleo, pero a mi madre no le gustaba el clima, demasiada lluvia y demasiado frio, así que firmó un contrato en el que trabaja seis meses en Los Ángeles, y los otros seis hacia trabajo en casa desde aquí. No es que me quejara, tenía a Charlie y a Emmet, pero en muchas ocasiones necesitaba a mi madre, aquí conmigo, y ella simplemente no estaba. Mis mejores amigas son Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, esas locas que me alegran la vida y la arruinan al jugar a Barbie Bella, como las odio cuando hacen eso. Rosalie tiene un hermano, Jasper, que casualmente es el novio de Alice, mi hermano, Emmet, también es el novio de Rosalie. Alice también tiene un mellizo, Edward, mi mejor amigo desde que usábamos pañales, y mi mayor secreto, además.

Ar, suspire, ¿porque mi vida era tan difícil?

¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y el mejor amigo de mi hermano?

¿Por qué yo, Isabella Swan, , me había enamorado del chico más inalcanzable de todos, mi mejor amigo?

Yo, Isabella Swan, me había enamorado de Edward Cullen.


	2. Primer Día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato en mi loca mente.**

Hola, ante todo quiero que sepan que les agradezco a las que me habéis dejado reviews y las que me han agregado. Ese pequeño clic otorga alegría a mi corazón. Esto es simplemente una historia que se me ocurrió y decidí ponerla en papel, o en Word, mejor dicho…así que no dudéis en decir lo que pensáis ok. Gracias.

Capítulo 1: Primer Día

Bella POV

Después de la broma de Emmet, que seguramente le contaría con lujo de detalles a nuestros padres, y quizá incluso a nuestros amigos, no pude conciliar el sueño. Y me sorprendí a mí misma al descubrir que no estaba enfadada, quizás es que ya estaba acostumbrada a que mi hermano no iba a cambiar nunca. Podrían pasar años, y Emmet tendría 5 hijos con Rosalie, sería un exitoso abogado y un excelente padre…pero siempre tendría dentro de el a ese niño inmaduro. Aunque no me molestaba, estaba segura de que el mundo no sería igual sin Emmet Swan en el.

Así que me puse a buscar la ropa que usaría hoy. Era el primer día de clases, en nuestro último año del instituto, ¿se supone que debía verme bien no?

"_Sí, claro Bella, como si esa fuera la razón por la que sacaste toda tu ropa del armario y estas considerando ponerte ese jean que te regalo Alice, o esos tacones que Rosalie te compro la semana pasada…" _¡Estúpida conciencia! Aunque tenía razón… nunca me había importado lo que pensaran los demás, había una razón oculta por la cual me estaba arreglando tanto, y tenía un nombre que empezaba por E y un apellido que estaría deseosa de usar. _Bella Cullen_…suena excelente….

¡Basta Bella! Concéntrate.

De acuerdo, lo admito, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, pero no como esos clichés adolescentes que muestran en las películas de Hollywood, no es que un día simplemente me desperté y dije "_hoy voy a enamorarme de alguien, así que, ¿porque no Edward?_ Quiero decir, somos amigos de infancia, era inevitable. Pero me estoy desviando del tema.

Finalmente me decidí por una camisa azul, que según Alice me quedaba muy bien, con unos jeans azul oscuro, y unos zapatos de medio tacón de color negro. Resulto que si acabe poniéndome la ropa que me regalaron mis amigas. Hoy, por fin, le iba a pedir a Edward que saliera conmigo.

Estaba acostumbrada a verlo salir con todas las chicas del instituto, y me dolía verlo con ellas, porque ellas eran rubias, altas, guapas y con un cuerpo perfecto. Lo que yo nunca seria. Mi cabello y ojos eran caoba, bonitos pero nada demasiado especial. Mis piernas eran algo largas, pero no suficiente a mi parecer. Mis senos no eran enormes pero tampoco muy pequeños, eran grandes, y punto; y debo admitir que lo que más me gustaba de mí, era que tenía las curvas exactamente donde debían estar, y un vientre plano. Pero, con todo esto, aun así no llamaba la atención de Edward. Alice y Rosalie sabían lo que sentía por Edward, eran las únicas que lo hacían. Según ellas, si me le confesara, o fuera un poco más segura respecto a eso, el me correspondería.

No es que mi autoestima estuviera por los suelos. Al contrario. Soy guapa y lo sé. Soy segura de mi misma, y no dejo que nadie se meta conmigo, pero con Edward mi personalidad cambia un poco. Me pone nerviosa. Pero todo eso estaba a punto de terminar, porque todo cambiaria entre Edward y yo a partir de hoy.

Cuando eran las 6:20 decidí ir a bañarme. Me lave el cabello con mi shampoo favorito, de fresas, con extracto natural. Me puse mi ropa y me coloque el collar que Jacob me había dado hacía dos años.

Suspire.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Jake. Era mi mejor amigo después de Edward. Pero eso no era suficiente para él, y yo no estaba segura de poder darle más.

_*Flashback* (hace dos años)_

_Era un 4 de julio, y Charlie me había llevado a la Push para celebrar con los Black. Papa y Billy se habían quedado en el jardín, tratando de ver cómo funcionaba la barbacoa, mientras que Sue, Seth y Leah escogían que fuegos artificiales íbamos a utilizar en la noche. Estaba entretenida viendo como Seth discutía con Leah, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Pegue un pequeño brinco debido al sobresalto._

_Jake se rio._

_-¿Te asuste?-más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación. Le saque la lengua._

_-Claro que no-replique mientras lo retaba con la mirada-Existe el miedo y existe la sorpresa. _

_El rodo los ojos, en un esto característico que últimamente había adquirido de Edward. Eran impresionantes las diferencias que había entre esos dos. Edward se veía endemoniadamente sexy con cualquier cosa que hiciera, sin embargo, Jake simplemente me exasperaba cuando trataba de imitar a Edward. Celos, dijo Alice una vez. ¿¡Pero de que podría tener celos Jake, si solo éramos amigos!?_

_Jake se revolvió el cabello incómodo. Bufe. Otro gesto que había copiado de Edward._

_-Bella, podemos dar un paseo por la playa-me miro nervioso-tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_Asentí mientras lo miraba desconfiada. Jake nunca se comportaba así, debía traerse algo entre manos. El estiro una mano en mi dirección, yo la tome mientras me limpiaba el pantalón, se había ensuciado al sentarme sobre la roca._

_Llevábamos caminando quince minutos a la orilla de la playa y Jacob no me había dicho nada, y sinceramente estaba comenzando a exasperarme. Un minuto después, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, se paró enfrente de mí y tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas._

_-Bella-suspiro-hemos sido amigos desde hace años, desde que teníamos siete….-Corrección, desde que yo tenía siete y el cinco. Me reí internamente-Y bueno….lo que estoy tratando de decirte Bells, es-s q-que, Bella-t-tu-me…..me…me…_

_-Si Jacob, te estoy escuchando-lo mire a los ojos para inspirarle un poco de confianza respecto a lo que estaba a punto de decirme (fuera lo que fuera), pero eso solo pareció ponerlo más nervioso._

_Y entonces, como de la nada, Jacob estampo sus labios sobre los mios. Sorprendida, trate de apartarlo de mí, pero él me tenía firmemente sujeta de las caderas, con mi brazo izquierdo en torno a su espalda, y no me dejaba moverme. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Jake me estaba besando? Entonces sentí su lengua tratando de entrar a mi boca, y sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior, y sin pensar, con mi brazo derecho (el único que aun tenia movilidad) estampe mi mano en su mejilla._

_Él se separó de mí abruptamente, y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lentamente subió su mano y se acarició el lugar donde lo había golpeado. Su mejilla ya comenzaba a inflamarse, era de esperarse, puse toda mi fuerza en mi mano derecha. _

_Yo, sin embargo, lo miraba con toda la furia que sentía en mi interior reflejada en mis ojos caoba. ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido a besarme!? ¡Ese niñato de tan solo trece años me había robado un beso!_

_-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué te pasa niño, como te atreves a besarme!?-grite liberando toda la tensión contenida. _

_Entonces, la confusión y la sorpresa que estaban reflejadas en los ojos negros de Jacob dieron paso al enojo._

_-¿¡Que que me pasa!? ¡Que te amo, maldita sea!-grito el mientras daba dos pasos para acercarse más a mí-he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí Bells, y lo he callado todos estos años, pero ya no puedo más-suspiro._

_Yo aún estaba en shock, mi mejor amigo me había dicho que me amaba. ¿Había escuchado bien? No. Esto no podía estar pasando de verdad. Debía ser un sueño, o una pesadilla. O quizás me golpee al bajar del auto y ahora estoy en coma y es uno de los efectos secundarios. Cualquier excusa parecía mejor que aceptar que estaba a punto de perder a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida._

_Pero al ver los ojos de Jake, y al verme a mí reflejada en ellos. Lo supe… esto era real._

_Con cuidado aparte sus manos de mi cadera, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguían ahí, y lo observe firmemente a los ojos, y no los aparte cuando los suyos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas al comprender lo que iba a decirle._

_-Jacob-dije mientras trataba de poner en orden las ideas que en ese momento abrumaban mi mente-sabes que te amo-una chispa se encendió en sus ojos, para apagarse no muy después al escucharme continuar-pero solo como un amigo. Estoy enamorada de alguien más, y aunque no fuera así, nunca te he visto como algo más que un hermano. Y nunca lo hare-esto me estaba rompiendo el corazón tanto como a él. Quizá más._

_Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla._

_-Así que, lo siento-continúe mientras soltaba su mano- pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, y no voy a decirte que tienes una oportunidad conmigo, porque eso sería darte falsas esperanzas, y no quiero lastimarte._

_Jake respiro profundamente, y cuando abrió los ojos, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de las lágrimas. Era como….como si hubiera madurado un poco en esos cortos segundos que habían transcurrido. _

_-Es por el ¿cierto?_

"_**¿Por el?"**_

_No, Jake no podía referirse a…_

_-Bella, honestamente debo admitir que me ha dolido mucho lo que me dijiste, pero tienes razón. Creo que siempre supe que nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo-suspiro-pero no podía renunciar sin intentarlo. Al menos sé que di todo de mi para lograrlo-una fugaz sonrisa se asomó en sus labios-te superare Bells, aunque me cueste, y espero que algún día ambos encontremos la felicidad, aunque no sea con las personas que esperamos-dicho esto me diario una mirada significativa que no supe interpretar._

_Tantos sentimientos se acumulaban en mi interior, que solo pude expresarlos con cinco palabras._

_-Gracias Jake, y lo siento. _

_Él se rio y me paso el brazo por los hombros, parecía que volvía a ser el de antes, aunque no pude evitar notar que un brillo que antes había en sus ojos se había pasado._

_Llegamos a la cabaña de Billy más rápido de lo que esperaba. Charlie ya había logrado encender la barbacoa, aunque por lo que decía Billy parecía que había quemado la carne. Reí internamente. Típico._

_Entonces Jacob quito su mano de mi hombro y corrió en dirección a los chicos. Vaya, ni siquiera sabía que iban a venir. Salude a Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul y Sam con mi mano izquierda. La derecha me dolía un poco. ¡Vaya que Jake tenía la cabeza dura! Cuando llegara a casa le pondría hielo, no quería que se me inflamara._

_Me di la vuelta para ayudar a Charlie con la carne, pero entonces escuche que alguien me llamaba._

_-¡Bella!-me llamo Jake desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado._

_-¿Si?_

_-Ya que lamentablemente lo nuestro no pudo ser-dijo teatralmente-quizás deberías pensar en declarártele. No vaya a ser que aluna chica te lo robe-me guiño un ojo-No perderías nada, y piensa en lo mucho que podrías ganar._

_Dicho esto volvió a enfrascarse en una animada conversación con los muchachos, y yo volví a mi mundo en el que Edward y yo éramos solo amigos, con mi esperanza de que algún día fuéramos más._

_*Fin Flashback*_

_¿Declarármele?_

Si, era algo en lo que había pensado. Amaba a Edward y es algo de lo que estoy completamente segura. Pero nunca sería tan tonta de arriesgar mi perfecta amistad por algo de lo que estaba segura no podría conseguir. Edward me amaba, pero como una amiga….

"_Como tu amas a Jacob"…_

Rayos, estúpido subconsciente.

Eso me hizo recordar el beso que Jake y yo nos dimos hace dos años ya. No era mi primer beso, por supuesto. Seria demasiado raro que no hubiera dado un beso a los quince años, pero para Jake si lo era. Estaba segura. Y por lo menos eso me alegraba. Que el suyo fuera con la persona que amaba, al menos en ese momento. Como lo fue el mío.

Porque un beso era algo muy importante para mí. Quizás sonaba mucho a la típica chica enamorada de las películas de Hollywood, pero así era yo. Un beso era algo que yo solo estaba dispuesta a dar a una persona que realmente amara, cuando estuviera realmente segura que lo amaba.

Y por eso Edward había sido mi primer beso.

Nos lo habíamos dado un día de verano en nuestro prado, aunque en Forks "día de verano" solo significaba que las nubes estaban un poco menos grises. Simplemente estábamos de paseo, y acordamos que algo tan importante como mi primer beso debía ser especial. ¿Y que más especial que entre amigos? Recuerdo que fue un simple roce de labios, pero para mí fue como si me hubieran inyectado alegría en las venas.

¡Había besado a Edward Cullen! Mi amor desde niña.

Suspire, de eso ya hacía cuatro años, cuando ambos teníamos trece.

Termine de alistarme y coloque todos los libros en mi maleta, normalmente no se daba clase en el primer día, pero siempre era mejor prevenir. Me deje el pelo suelto y me mire al espejo. Si, era guapa, no lo podía negar.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y encendí mi auto. Emmet seguramente ni siquiera se había levantado, y ya eran las 6:30. Suspire.

_No importa, me auto convencí. _Él tiene su jeep, puede ir solo al instituto. Aunque, quizás no estaría de más dejarle un mensaje… No tenía ánimos de bajar del auto y escribir una nota, de todos modos, él no las leía nunca. Así que opte por enviarle un mensaje a su celular, quizás y hasta servía para despertarlo y no llegara tarde al primer día de clases.

_**Emmet, ya me fui para el instituto, no podía esperarte porque se me hace tarde. Y sabes cuánto odio llegar tarde el 1 día de clases. Levántate oso! Tampoco quiero que tú llegues tarde, que Charlie me culpara a mí por no esperarte. Muévete, tq. :***_

_**Bella**_

Y… enviar. Listo. Culpa fuera del cuerpo. Quite el freno y conduje en dirección al tan odiado instituto.

"_Y a Edward"…. _

Entonces, de mi celular sonó la inconfundible melodía que anunciaba que había recibido un mensaje de Emmet.

Con mi mano derecha lo saqué de mi maleta y lo leí.

_**Belii-Bells**_

_**Como te has atrevido a irte sin mí? Bueno, de todas maneras, no pensaba llegar a la escuela en esa carcacha, ¿Por qué no te compras un auto decente, como un jeep por ejemplo…? Y no te preocupes, que ya estoy listo y desayunado, de hecho, quizás hasta llegue antes que tú! :P**_

_**Tu oso favorito, el suuppeerr Emmet!**_

Reí al leer el mensaje, sin remedio. Finalmente llegué al instituto, y justo como había dicho Emmet, su enorme jeep ya estaba ahí. Suspire y me recosté en el asiento. Tenía que tomar valor para decirle a Edward que lo amaba. O bueno, quizás no necesariamente que lo amaba. Solo pedirle una cita. Sí. Una salida de amigos.

Entonces todos los miedos y nervios regresaron a mí de un solo, como un balde de agua fría. Dios, a quien engañaba?, prefería mil veces permanecer en la vida de Edward como su mejor amiga, y tenerlo a mi lado; que estar lejos de él y que el supiera e mis sentimientos. Luego le diría, lo haría en algún momento, sé que si no lo hago yo, Alice y Rose me obligarán, así que, que importa esperar unos días ¿no?

Tome mi maleta y me la colgué del hombro, luego me baje de mi auto. Voltee a derecha e izquierda buscando, y…ahí está. Ese cabello cobrizo es inconfundible. Camine a paso decidido hacia él, y hacia mis amigos. Todos nos habíamos visto en el verano, pero el primer día de clases da nuevas energías a las personas, renueva el cariño. Apenas e iba a decir hola, cuando una melena negra se colgó a mi cuello.

-¡Bella, te extrañe mucho!-sonreí, Alice era única.

-A..licc-e, n-no puedo... r-respirar-r.-Era increíble cómo podía llegar a tener la misma fuerza que un oso, o que Emmet.

-Lo siento Bella-dijo ella mientras me soltaba y me miraba con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Bueno, ahora si llega aire a mis pulmones-bromee-también te extrañe duende.

Alice cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, enfurruñada ante el apodo que tanto odiaba. Jasper le beso la frente mientras se reía ante la actitud infantil de su novia.

La siguiente en abrazarme fue Rose, hoy llevaba unos shorts caqui y una camisa celeste claro, no era algo demasiado espectacular, pero a ella se le veía excelente, como todo.

-Querida Bella, te extrañe-dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte-deberíamos hacer algo este fin de semana, para celebrar nuestro regreso oficial a la odiosa escuela-continuo mientras abrazaba a Emmet y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Es una gran idea- Alice empezó a aplaudir y a dar saltitos. Nunca entendería como cabía tanta energía y fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño-podríamos ir al centro comercial en la mañana, "Solo chicas"-aclaro mientras miraba a Emmet, Jasper y…¡ Edward!

Ellos rodaron los ojos.

-Luego iríamos a la casa, los chicos jugarían un rato con sus extraños juegos de miedo-prosiguió Rose, y ahora fue nuestro turno de rodar los ojos cuando los tres chocaron palmas-y a las 7:00 p.m. iremos al cine a ver alguna película.

Sonreí, la verdad me gustaba como iba a pasar mi sábado, aunque apenas fuera lunes.

Entonces, sin enterarme como, Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rose desaparecieron dentro del edificio dejándome sola con Edward

Unas manos taparon mis ojos, y no me sobresalte al escuchar una voz en mi oído.

-Adivina quién soy-susurro. Ja, como si no supiera que era _él_.

-¿Mike?-respondí.

Estaba segura de que había echo una mueca, aunque no pude verlo.

-No, inténtalo otra vez-me alentó.

-¿Eric?-dije mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-No…

-Ya, Edward, ¡Suéltame!-me queje mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre. El rio, y me abrazo más fuerte, pero quito sus manos de mi rostro. Me voltee y lo observe. Era guapo. No, guapo, no. Lo que le sigue. Era alto, 1.80 m., tenía músculos, pero no demasiados, en la medida perfecta, como él. Su cabello cobrizo siempre estaba rebelde, y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda que invitaba a perderse en ellos.

Suspire. Amaba a este hombre como nunca amaría a alguien.

-Bueno, no te pregunto como te fueron en tus vacaciones porque pasaste más en mi casa que en la tuya-ambos reímos mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba hacia el interior del instituto-Oye, ya escuchaste que hay una chica nueva? Me pregunto quien será….

La verdad no había escuchado nada, pero en este momento nada de eso me importaba, solo me importaba la mano de Edward que sostenía firmemente la mía.

Aunque…

¿Una chica nueva?

Bueno, hola de nuevo!Quiero que sepan que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, probablemente lo haga una vez por semana, quizás, si son buenas y me dejáis reviews, lo haga dos o tres veces x semana… Así que todo depende de darle clic al pequeño botoncito que está en la esquina :D Además, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, quiero saber si realmente sirvo para esto, y todo lo que me ayude a mejorar la historia…Bienvenido sea!

Bueno, de nuevo, muchísimas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?

Bye, nos vemos en una semana, y ya saben, de ustedes depende que sea menos. ;D


	3. La chica nueva

**Disclaimer: Ni Crepúsculo ni los personajes me pertenecen, en cambio, la trama si es mía. **

**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, lo subí antes porque mañana es mi graduación, así que no creía tener tiempo. Espero que les guste, y gracias a todas las que me agregaron y me dejaron tanto reviews como mensajes en el inbox. Aquí su premio. **

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Capítulo 2: La chica nueva**

La primera clase que me tocaba era Biología, junto a Edward. Sonreí internamente. Cuando llegamos al salón, todos se nos quedaron mirando. Las chicas a Edward, los chicos a mí. Todos a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Todos con envidia.

Después de todos estos años, la gente se había acostumbrado a vernos a Edward y a mi juntos. Los mejores amigos. La única pareja que no es pareja dentro del popular grupo de seis que conformábamos mis amigos y yo. Isabella Swan, la mejor amiga del capitán del equipo de soccer del instituto, y Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo de una de las tres chicas más guapas del instituto. O al menos eso era lo que Alice y Rose decían que decía la gente. Nosotros seis éramos algo así como las celebridades del instituto de Forks. Había personas que en serio no tenían nada que hacer. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada, y Edward también, así que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a las miradas furtivas que nos dedicaban algunos mientras caminábamos hacia el escritorio en el que nos sentábamos cada año. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque era nuestro último año.

Era como si una etapa de nuestra vida terminase, y otra comenzase inmediatamente. No me sentía triste de que nunca volvería al instituto, o de que nunca volvería a mi adolescencia, y todo lo que eso implicaba. Solo me sentía diferente. Si, esa era la palabra. Diferente.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Edward me observaba. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho, provocando que unos mechones de su cabello cobrizo cayeran sobre sus ojos verdes, se veía endemoniadamente sensual. Como era de esperarse en mí, me sonroje.

-Pero, ¿Qué me miras?-le pregunte mientras trataba de apartar la mirada. El sonrió.

-Nada-contesto mientras se acomodaba en la silla-Te ves muy bonita hoy, Bella.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera sonrojado, pero creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que Edward me dijera cumplidos así.

-Gracias-murmure mientras sacaba mi cuaderno de apuntes de mi mochila. La había ordenado por un catálogo de una de las revistas de Alice. Apenas la vi me enamore de ella. Era de color caqui con unas estrellas en color azul, y solo costaba 7.99, así que inmediatamente la pedí por correo. También saque un lápiz, un borrador y una pluma.

Mire mi reloj. Las 7:17 a.m. El profesor ya debería estar aquí. Era extraño, ya que el Sr. Molina nunca se retrasaba, especialmente en el primer día de clases.

Tan solo unos minutos después, como si lo hubiera invocado, el profesor entro en el salón. Llevaba un maletín en la mano derecha y un folder con papeles bajo el brazo. Iba vestido como lo hacía para prácticamente todas las clases desde que era mi profesor. Un pantalón demasiado corto para él, ya que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba del tobillo, y que llevaba estrechamente ceñido a la cintura. "_Demasiado arriba"_, pensé. Hoy también se había puesto una camisa de cuadros naranja y un chaleco de color azul. Que mala combinación. Y para terminar unos zapatos de color café que parecían sacados de una de las películas de Charles Chaplin. Si Alice lo hubiera visto le habría dado uno de sus ataques de moda, por suerte para mí (y para el profesor) a la primera le tocaba Psicología, con Rose.

El Sr. Molina dejo todos sus papeles y el maletín sobre el escritorio, se acomodó los lentes y se volteo para encarar a lo que sería la mitad de su clase durante este año. Luego de regañar a Victoria y a James por darse un beso para nada discreto, alegando que esto era un instituto y no un burdel; y de resoplar por lo bajo cuando Victoria le contesto con un insulto, nos observó detenidamente y habló.

-Buenos días, queridos estudiantes, es un placer ser su profesor durante otro largo año-dijo con sarcasmo- como lo hacemos siempre al inicio de clases, les pediría que se presenten-se escuchó un bufido de parte de casi todos los estudiantes, incluido el mío-pero no estoy de buen humor, así que lo haremos mañana, y el miércoles iniciaremos con las clases. Por hoy solamente, pueden hacer lo que quieran, sin hacer desastre, y sin demostraciones amorosas-añadió mirando a Victoria y a James significativamente, aunque ellos no le estaban prestando atención.

Todos gritaron de felicidad, y empezaron a caminar por todo el salón. El profesor, en cambio, se colocó un abrigo sobre la cabeza y se recostó en el escritorio. Edward y yo nos reímos al ver la escena. Al parecer no era la única que se había levantado de mal humor al darme cuenta de que debía volver a la escuela.

Observe mi reloj de nuevo. Las 7:31. No era como que tuviéramos tanto tiempo, solo nos quedaba 14 minutos de clase, pero esto era mejor que estudiar las diferentes partes de los platelmintos.

Edward y yo no hicimos mucho en lo que quedaba de la clase. Más que nada hablamos de lo que hicimos en las vacaciones. Justo como el había dicho antes, yo pase las mías en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo, con Alice y Rose. Las de él, en cambio, eran más interesantes. Se fue de viaje durante dos semanas a Inglaterra, lugar donde yo había soñado ir desde niña, así que lo interrogué sobre todo lo que quería saber. Esto era genial.

El timbre sonó antes de lo que todos esperábamos, anunciando que teníamos cinco minutos para buscar cosas en nuestros lockers, (que eran los mismos del año pasado), y para ir a nuestra siguiente clase. Edward y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón.

En el pasillo tuvimos que detenernos varias veces porque todas las chicas paraban a Edward y metían "disimuladamente" un papel con sus teléfonos en su bolsillo. Lo peor de todo era que él lo aceptaba con una sonrisa. La verdad ya estaba harta de todo esto, así que después de que la quinta rubia se pusiera enfrente de Edward y de mí, la aparte bruscamente y seguí con mi camino. Ella lanzo un chillido demasiado agudo y se quejó.

-Eddie, ¡Por qué dejas que me trate así?, tu sabes que soy muy delicada-dijo mientras yo volteaba y ella me lanzaba una mirada asesina. Si las miradas matasen…

No escuche si la rechazo, o si simplemente acepto su teléfono, porque apure el paso hasta llegar a mi locker. El número 615D. Coloque mi contraseña en el diminuto candado gris, 1309. La fecha de mi cumpleaños. Sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, y que un nudo se empezaba a formar en mi garganta. Recosté la cabeza en el frio metal, no iba a llorar. Yo era mejor que todas ellas. Además, ellas solo eran aventuras de una noche, yo cumplía un papel permanente en la vida de Edward, aunque no era el que yo deseaba.

_Su mejor amiga_…

Sacudí la cabeza y aparte esas estúpidas ideas de mi mente. Yo era importante para Edward, y ellas no. Punto. Cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento me di cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado, observándome con preocupación. Sonreí para indicarle que todo estaba bien. El me sonrió de vuelta.

-Bella, ¿te has molestado?-me preguntó mientras abría su casillero. Yo suspire.

-No, Edward-conteste mientras guardaba en mi locker los libros que no iba a necesitar-Al menos no contigo, es solo que me exaspera que esas rubias sin cerebro te acosen.

Oh Oh, ¿Había sonado demasiado a novia celosa?

Edward soltó una carcajada. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? Si, si lo estaba haciendo. Aunque no lo culpaba, debía de haberme visto muy ridícula.

-Bella-dijo en medio de risas-¿Estas celosa?

Mi corazón se detuvo. Sabría Edward que…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Celosa yo?-reí nerviosamente- Claro que no.

-Porque no habría nada de raro en que lo estuvieras-continuo a la vez que cerraba su locker-Yo también me pongo un poco celoso cuando los chicos se te acercan y te piden citas.

Pero eso era diferente, ya que no pasaba tan a menudo como… Un momento…Edward dijo… ¿Celoso? Una chispa de felicidad salto en mi interior.

-Después de todo, somos mejores amigos, es completamente normal-rio mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Crack. Ahí va otro pedazo de mi corazón.

_Amigos… _Solamente amigos.

Cerré mi locker y busque en la mochila mi horario. Lunes…segunda hora… ¡Sí! Literatura. Mi asignatura favorita. Voltee a ver a Edward y lo encontré en la misma situación que yo. El también volteo y me sonrió.

-¿Qué materia te toca?-preguntó a la vez que ambos guardábamos nuestros horarios.

-Literatura-respondí-¿Y a ti?

El hizo una mueca.

-Química-respondió mientras ambos nos encaminábamos al edificio B, donde estaban los salones del departamento de Ciencias y Español. Entonces no tendríamos la siguiente clase juntos. Suspire. Pero tal vez tuviera suerte y a Alice o a Rose le tocara la misma materia que a mí.

Mi primer día no iba tan bien como esperaba, pues aparte de que resulto que ni Alice ni Rose tenían Literatura, Mike estuvo acosándome toda la mañana. Ese chico no entendía un no por respuesta, y si me volvía a pedir una cita en las próximas dos semanas le iba a dar un golpe tan fuerte que quedaría sin descendencia. Y no exageraba. Me tenía harta.

La verdad es que Mike no estaba tan mal. Era rubio, de ojos azules y altura promedio. Su tez era blanca, pero últimamente había adquirido un extraño bronceado que parecía artificial. Tenía que admitir que era apuesto. Pero habían tres cosas que me impedían fijarme en el:

1. No era mi tipo.

2. Su físico era arruinado por su extraña personalidad acosadora que al parecer solo tenía conmigo.

3. Estaba enamorada de Edward.

Si no hubiera sido por estas tres razones quizás y hasta me hubiera fijado en él.

A pesar de que mis primeras cuatro horas de clase no habían ido como esperaba, aún quedaba día por delante. Trate de no pensar mucho en el hecho de que no había visto ni a Edward ni a mis amigos desde la mañana. Pero al menos a la tercera hora me tocaba Lógica, y para mi suerte Ángela se sentó junto a mí, lo cual hizo la hora más llevadera.

Ángela era otra de mis amigas a parte de los Cullen y los Hale. Había sido una de las pocas personas que se acercó a Emmet y a mí cuando llegamos a Forks. Aunque no se llevó muy bien con Emmet, nosotras nos hicimos amigas al instante, y me entristecía pensar que nos habíamos alejado en estos últimos años. Así que solo la deje salir del salón después de que ambas hiciéramos la promesa de hacer algo juntas la próxima semana. Ya nos pondríamos de acuerdo luego.

Finalmente, sonó el timbre del receso, después de una espantosa clase de Matemáticas en la que no logre grabarme nada, nunca había sido muy buena en las Matemáticas. Así como tampoco lo había sido en los deportes, Edward había intentado enseñarme a jugar años atrás (si es que se puede enseñar a jurar soccer), después de todo, él era el capitán del equipo de la escuela. Así como Jasper lo era del equipo de baloncesto y Emmet del de futbol americano. Pero había sido un fiasco total, después de muchos golpes infringidos de mi parte para ambos, nos dimos por vencidos. Además, mi muy conocida torpeza hacia el trabajo mucho más difícil. Después de eso jure nunca volver a acercarme a una pelota. En cuanto a las clases de Educación Física, el entrenador Johnson había sido muy amable de dejarme reponer las notas con trabajos teóricos. Algo por lo que le estaría agradecida eternamente.

Me encontré con Jasper, Alice y Rose cuando iba de camino a la cafetería. La verdad me moría de hambre, no había desayunado casi nada en la mañana, y se me antojaba mucho un jugo de naranja con una manaza. Reí. Al parecer se me antojaba algo saludable.

Alice puso esa sonrisa de enamorada cuando Jasper le abrió la puerta de la cafetería. Ella entro dando pequeños saltitos mientras le tiraba un beso imaginario, luego entro Rose, con ese andar insinuante que la caracterizaba, provocando que todas las miradas se voltearan en su dirección. Miradas que se desvanecieron minutos después, cuando Emmet, que ya estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Edward, les lanzo de vuelta una de advertencia. Rosalie, Alice y yo reímos ante la actitud infantil de mi hermano.

Jasper se fue a sentar con los chicos, mientras que Rose, Alice y yo fuimos a pedir nuestra comida. Esme, la madre de Edward y Alice, siempre les mandaba el almuerzo en una bolsa, a pesar de las quejas de sus hijos al decir que ya estaba grandes, seguidos por las réplicas de esta al decir que ellos siempre serían sus bebes. Aunque, personalmente, no sabía de qué se quejaban, Esme era una excelente cocinera. Hoy les había tocado pollo, sin embargo, Alice no quiso su almuerzo, pues según ella hoy era el "Día de ensalada y comida saludable", así que le dio el de ella a Jasper, que lo acepto gustoso. A él le encantaba la comida de su suegra.

-Oigan chicas-nos llamó Alice cuando ya habíamos pedido-Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos-Ya saben, salida en grupo.

Rosalie y yo fruncimos el ceño, al parecer tuvimos el mismo pensamiento.

-Alice-replico Rose mientras la observaba fijamente-Vamos a ir al cine el sábado. Lo dijimos en la mañana… ¿No recuerdas? Tú fuiste la que…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé-la interrumpió Alice mientras hacía un esto desinteresado con la mano-No es eso a lo que me refiero.

Rose y yo volteamos la cabeza. Nos encogimos de hombros y volvimos a dirigir nuestras miradas hacia Alice, que ya estaba recogiendo la bandeja con nuestra comida, mientras que Rose sacaba el dinero de su bolso y pagaba por los alimentos.

Observe la bandeja.

Rose ordeno una Coca Cola y una hamburguesa vegetariana, lo cual carecía de sentido para mí. ¿Cuál era el punto de comer una hamburguesa si no tiene carne? Pero bueno, ella también decía que era para mantener la línea…Alice pidió una ensalada de tutti-frutti con una botella de agua, y yo ordene mi preciado jugo de naranja y mi manzana.

-A lo que me refiero-dijo Alice retomando la conversación en donde la habíamos dejado-Es a una salida grupal, de varios días, o un fin de semana, irnos de campamento o algo así.

Las tres sonreímos mientras nos sentábamos en nuestro lugar habitual.

-¿De qué se ríen?-Preguntó Emmet mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su rubia personal.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que nos observaba a todos alternadamente.

-Oh no-se quejó Edward mientras me miraba con suplica. Yo lo mire exigiendo una explicación silenciosa- Cuando ella pone esa mirada es porque va a llevar a cabo uno de sus maléficos planes que traza cuando nadie la está mirando.

Trate de contener la carcajada que estaba por salir, disimulando con una tos. Falle estrepitosamente. Pero, por suerte para mí, todos estaban concentrados tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de Alice.

- Bella-prosiguió mi mejor amigo-Por favor dime que no es algo demasiado malo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Al parecer nos vamos de excursión-aclare mientras le daba una mordida a mi manzana y tomaba un trago de mi jugo. No estaba muy frio, pero tampoco muy caliente, era justo la temperatura que podían mantener los refrigeradores del instituto.

El soltó una risa silenciosa.

-Vamos duende, habla de una vez, que nos tienes a todos en ascuas-la apuro Emmet mientras colocaba un mechón del rubio cabello de Rose detrás de su oreja. Ella le sonrió agradecida, sabia cuanto odiaba que el cabello se le viniera a la cara cuando estaba comiendo.

Alice ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar a mi hermano.

-Bella, Rosalie y yo, estábamos pensando en hacer algo el fin de la próxima semana-dijo con emoción contenida. Yo enarque una ceja, pero no le dije nada. Después de todo, tenía razón.

Mis otros amigos suspiraron aliviados, quien sabe que abrían pensado que quería decirles Alice.

Jasper sonrió.

-Es una excelente idea, cariño-elogió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la diminuta mano de su novia. Ella le respondió dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, ¿y que propones?-Emmet la observo.

-Pues estaba pensando en irnos de campamento, o una excursión por el bosque, pero sé que esas no son buenas opciones si tomamos en cuenta la torpeza de nuestra amiga aquí presente-rio mientras hacía un gesto en mi dirección.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Me sonroje furiosamente. Sabía que era cierto, pero eso no significaba que me gustara que todos se rieran a mi costa.

-¡Alice!-proteste mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Edward me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para calcarme. Ese esto, en lugar de cumplir con su propósito, me altero más. Enviando una corriente eléctrica que bajo por mi columna. Me estremecí ligeramente.

-¿Tienes frio?-me miro extrañado. Negué rápidamente, esperando que no notara mi pequeño desliz.

Claro, hubiera sido muy extraño que tuviera frio. A pesar de que afuera había una pequeña llovizna y estaba nublado, estábamos a 20 grados, algo muy contradictorio, la verdad.

-Bueno, además de que no estamos con el clima adecuado para una caminata-prosiguió la organizadora de salidas-Estaba pensando más bien en un picnic en la playa-finalizo dando pequeños saltitos en la silla.

Todos sonrieron mostrándose de acuerdo.

Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Sonreí. Tal vez mi mañana no había sido tan mala después de todo.

-¿Por qué no se quedan todos en mi casa el viernes?-sugirió Edward-Seria mucho más fácil. Así todos nos vamos juntos el sábado.

Emmet silbo.

-Vaya Eddie, es la primera vez que dices algo que tiene sentido-Mi mejor amigo ruño en respuesta.

-Cálate Emmet-mi hermano se limpió una lagrima imaginaria, haciéndose el ofendido-Y ya te e dicho que no me llames Eddie. Me recuerda a Lauren.

Todos hicieron una mueca ante la mención de ese nombre. El año pasado Edward salió con una de las tres descerebradas del instituto, la "popular" Lauren Mallory. Fueron las dos peores semanas de mi vida. Ella solo quería una cosa de Edward, y era la única razón por la que estaba con él, para poder decir que ella había estado con Edward Cullen. Afortunadamente, él se dio cuenta antes de que eso sucediera, cuando la encontró con Tyler Crowley en una posición bastante comprometedora. La relación termino en varios "Lo siento" y "No es lo que tú crees" por parte de ella, y muchos "No me importa" y "Adiós Lauren", por parte de él.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-No sé-dijo tratando de alivianar la tensión que se había formado-Creo que tendríamos que pedir permiso. ¿No crees Jasper?-añadió mientras miraba a su gemelo.

-No. La verdad Edward tuvo una excelente idea. Y es verdad que hace mucho no salimos como lo hacíamos antes. Además, no creo que los padres de ninguno se oponga. No sería la primera vez que nos quedamos en la casa de Alice y Edward.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Tienes razón-contesto.

-Bueno, como siempre, nosotras nos encaramos de la comida-Alice sonrió. Claro, cuando ella decía "nosotras", casi siempre significaba "yo"-Y ustedes-añadió mientras señalaba a su novio, a mi hermano y a Edward-tienen como tarea llevar los sacos de dormir y la tolda, por si llueve. Aunque es muy poco probable-susurro a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

Emmet carraspeó.

-Excelente organización-le guiño un ojo a Alice. Ella le tiro un beso imaginario en respuesta-Todo eso lo llevamos en mi jeep, y en el Volvo de Edward echamos todo lo demás-Edward asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo-Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado… ¡Comamos! Que me muero de hambre.

Todos enarcamos una ceja.

-Osito, ya todos comimos. Tú eres el único que falta-explico Rose-Jasper incluso se levantó con la bandeja y boto la basura. ¿No te diste cuenta?

Pero Emmet no la estaba escuchando, y antes de darnos cuenta, ya se había terminado toda la comida que había en su plato. Mi hermano era un oso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Decías algo amor?-pregunto con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Qué asco!-farfullo una muchacha que iba pasando a su lado y presencio toda la escena, antes de sentarse en una mesa, y que todos sus integrantes se echaran a reír.

Emmet se sonrojo, y Jasper y Edward se rieron. Después de todo, eran pocas las veces que Emmet Swan se sonrojaba. Pero de pronto, sus débiles risas fueron lo único que se escuchó en la cafetería. Me voltee buscando la causa de que todos los estudiantes estuvieran en silencio, y lo que vi me dejo sin habla. En la puerta de la cafetería se encontraban dos personas que jamás había visto.

El primero era un chico, de unos dieciocho años, era extremadamente guapo, muy parecido a Chace Crawford. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos azul zafiro. Su nariz era perfilada, y todas sus facciones contrastaban perfectamente. Junto a Edward, eran los dos hombres más guapos del mundo, pero ambos de maneras diferentes. El llevaba unos jeans blancos, con una camisa de cuadros grises que mostraba un poco de su bien formado pecho.

Cuando lo vi a el mi mandíbula cayo, pero cuando vi a la persona que tenía al lado, me quede sin respiración. Era la chica más hermosa que jama había visto. Incluso más que Rosalie, y nunca pensé que pudiera decir eso. Su cabello era castaño ceniza, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros en capas, y parecía que estuviera colocado en la posición exacta. Tenía unas pestañas largas y delgadas, que enmarcaban sus ojos azules. Pero no cualquier azul, era como el azul del mar en verano, los ojos más hermosos que jama había visto, casi hipnotizantes. Sus labios eran carnosos, y, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, perfectamente simétricos. Ambos eran pálidos, pero eso solo hacía que fueran más atractivos. Ella, en cambio, llevaba unos jeans azules con unas botas negras de medio tacón en punta que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, complementados por una camisa azul que realzaba sus ojos. Encima usaba una cazadora de color negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, y cruzada sobre su pecho, llevaba una mochila negra de Garfield con motivos en azul oscuro. Parecía que todo estaba hecho para que combinara perfectamente.

Mire a mi alrededor, todas las chicas miraban al muchacho embelesadas, y todos los hombres miraban embobados a la chica, incluso algunas mujeres la miraban. Y no eran miradas inocentes. Ella debía ser la chica nueva de la que todos hablaban, lo que no sabía era que también vendría un joven. Inmediatamente todas las esperanzas que había tenido de ser amiga de la chica nueva se desvanecieron, seguramente ella se juntaría con Tanya y todas las demás porristas, para mí, alias "descerebradas".

Entonces ella hizo contacto visual conmigo, y tanto ella como el chico empezaron a caminar en nuestra dirección. ¡Dios! Hasta su caminar hacia que todas las miradas se concentrasen en ella. Su andar era despreocupado, pero de alguna manera ella hacía que pareciera que estaba desfilando en una pasarela de New York.

Entonces, un grito me saco de mi ensoñación. Voltee a la derecha buscando a Alice, seguro era ella la que había gritado. Pero ni ella ni Rose estaban. Volví mi mirada buscando a la chica nueva.

-¡Amiga!-grito Alice mientras rodeaba el cuello de la chica y la abrazaba-¡Te extrañe!

Ella le respondió el abrazo, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

-¡Alice! Tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla-Veo que has crecido-Alice le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Entonces Rosalie aparto a Alice y abrazo a la recién llegada.

-¡Amiga!-abrazo efusivo-No sabíamos que vendrías, pensábamos que estabas de viaje, y que no volvías hasta el próximo año. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Ella sonrió inocentemente.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa-se justificó.

-¡Y vaya que lo fue!-replico Alice.

Entonces Rosalie se volteo en nuestra dirección.

-¡Jasper!-llamo a su hermano-¡Mira quién está aquí!

Inmediatamente Jasper se levantó y camino hacia ellas. Cuando llego rodeo a la chica con sus brazos y la alzo levantando sus pies del suelo. Ella rio y le regreso el abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, provocando que Jasper riera también. Después de cinco segundos la volvió a depositar en el suelo.

-Hola Jazz-dijo ella a la vez que sonreía, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Sin embargo, estos no se parecían a los de mi hermano, que hacían que su rostro se aniñara. Los de ella, en cambio, rodeaban su rostro de felicidad.

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Te extrañe, JD. Pensé que volvías el próximo año-dijo Jasper a la vez que caminaba en dirección a nuestra mesa, seguido por los nuevos y las chicas.

-Sorpresa.

Alice y Rose fueron las primeras en sentarse, seguidas por Jasper. Los tres tenían una sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

Ella ensancho su sonrisa, y pronuncio las primeras palabras que cambiarían mi vida, aunque en ese momento yo no lo sabía.

-Y tú… ¿No me extrañaste?

Al principio pensé que hablaba conmigo, pero al seguir la dirección de su mirada me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Voltee a ver a Edward. En sus ojos estaba la misma mirada que había en los ojos de Jasper al abrazarla, y en los de todos los demás chicos al verla cruzar la puerta de la cafetería.

El sonrió.

-¿Jessica?

oOo

¡Holaaa! Antes que nada les quiero pedir perdón si hay algún error ortográfico. Mi computadora tiene dañadas las letra g y h. Aunque espero que no, lo reviso cuidadosamente, pero me puedo equivocar…

La chica nueva, Jessica, no es Jessica Stanley, como dice en el summary, es una vieja amiga de la familia Cullen, pero esa es toda la información que les puedo dar sin arruinarles la historia.

Como dije arriba, subí el cap antes porque mañana me graduó de tercer año. No quiero ir D: soy la primera de la fila y si me equivoco todos lo harán….¡Que presión! Así que, deséenme suerte porfa…

Bueno, me esforcé en este capítulo, hasta busque el Google la temperatura y clima de Forks, así como el periodo escolar. Espero que haya quedado bien!

Pronto subiré otra historia. Llamada **"Recién Cazado"**, ya me dirán si les gusta…

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, de nuevo muchas gracias.

Bye.

Daya


	4. Previo a

**Disclaimer:**** Ni Crepúsculo ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la trama si es mía.**

Y aquí está el tercer capítulo. Antes de que lean, tengo algunas cosas que aclarar.

1) Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que tuve un problema con la Internet y no he tenido conexión por casi dos semanas, lo siento! Estuve muy incomunicada.

2) Cada uno de los personajes va a dar su punto de vista sobre las situaciones que ocurran a lo largo de la historia, las primeras 10 páginas de este cap son Jessica POV. Lo hice así para hacer más fácil que conocieran su historia con los Cullen y el hecho de que Bella no la conociera. Igualmente Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie van a narrar otros capítulos. Aunque tratare que la mayoría sea Bella POV, ya que en ella se centra la historia, pero sin los otros puntos de vista quedarían muchas cosas sin entender.

3) Espero que todos hayan tenido una bonita Navidad, y aunque es tarde. ¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Nos vemos abajo!

**Capítulo 3: Previo a **

"_A lo largo de la vida he aprendido algo, no todo es tan perfecto como parece"_

**Jessica POV **

-¿Sabes Jess? No es necesario que vayas tan rápido-me pidió Alex a la vez que me miraba con un poco de miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué Alex?-pregunté entre risas-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no!-se defendió, provocando que yo riera aún más. El punto débil de todos los hombres era el orgullo. Tan predecibles.

-Además-replique mientras aumentaba la velocidad-Ya estás acostumbrado a que conduzca así, tampoco es como si fuera _"tan rápido"._

El volteo a verme con los ojos como platos y una mirada de "¿Me estas tomando el pelo?, enarcando una ceja. ¿¡Cómo podía hacer eso tan fácilmente!? Yo, por más que lo intentara, nunca lo lograba. El, en cambio, lo hacía parecer tan fácil.

_Como todo lo demás…_

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente. No era el momento.

-Jessica-me dijo tratando de parecer calmado, aunque no lo estaba logrando- ¡Vas a 210 kilómetros por hora!

Volví a reír, pero baje la velocidad a 150 km/h.

-Ya, ¿Más tranquilo?-Alex suspiro aliviado. Yo rodé los ojos-Creo que estas exagerando. Además, tú también conduces así.

-Claro que no-replico-Yo nunca paso los 180 km/h.

-Oh si, la gran diferencia de 20 kilómetros-masculle con sarcasmo.

El me saco la lengua en respuesta, admitiendo su derrota. Así era todos los días, bromas y peleas amistosas que casi siempre yo ganaba. Casi, porque Alex también era muy astuto y muchas veces se salía con respuestas ingeniosas que yo no era capaz de rebatir.

-Bien, ahora que has admitido que mi capacidad para conducir a altas velocidades es perfectamente confiable y que nunca sufriremos un accidente si yo voy al volante. Por favor podrías…

-¿Qué? Un momento, yo nunca dije…

-Por favor podrías- repetí alzando un poco la voz para que no me interrumpiera-Buscar el mapa y decirme si ya pasamos el camino 86- dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor y buscaba alguna señalización que me indicara por dónde ir.

-La pasamos hace un minuto, y según esto-aclaro el a la vez que desdoblaba el mapa-Ahora debemos tomar un desvió, debemos girar a la… ¡izquierda! ¡Ahí! ¡Es ahí! –grito mientras señalaba a un pequeño desvío a mi lado.

Di un volantazo a la vez que jalaba el freno de mano. La curva era muy cerrada. Por suerte, no venía ningún carro en el otro carril. No quería un accidente el primer día de clases, y menos con Alex conmigo, nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasara por mi culpa.

-Jessica, te juro que algún día de estos me va a dar un paro cardiaco, y te voy a hacer personalmente responsable-se quejó Alex mientras se acomodaba el cabello, que había quedado bastante enredado, y me sonreía demostrándome que estaba bromeando.

Contuve la respiración. Se veía aún más guapo cuando sonreía así. Mucho más de lo que ya era.

Sacudí la cabeza.

_Jessica, no puedes pensar así, es tu amigo ¡Es Alex! Al que conoces desde que tenías siete años._

_El que tiene novia…. _

-Lo siento-me disculpe-Pero, de ser así, sabes bien que no habría mejor enfermera que yo-bromee mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El rodo los ojos ante mi comentario. Aunque pude notar que se había sonrojado un poco.

-Ya debemos estar cerca-comente.

-Jessica ¿No es ese? –me preguntó mientras señalaba el edificio que estaba frente a nosotros. ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

Asentí mientras giraba el volante para entrar al estacionamiento del instituto.

Alex rio a mi lado.

-Mira-volvió a reír a la vez que señalaba el enorme letrero que había en la entrada.

Yo seguí su mirada.

-"Forks High School" -leyó- "Home of the Spartans". Bienvenidos estudiantes. Parece alguna especie de mensaje subliminal. "Están aquí solamente para convertirse en guerreros académicamente bien preparados"-dijo con una voz "misteriosa".

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír ante la ocurrencia de mi mejor amigo.

Observe a mí alrededor buscando un espacio disponible para estacionar el coche, y entonces me di cuenta de que todos los estudiantes que ya habían llegado se quedaban mirando mi auto. Sonreí. Supongo que no era típico ver un BMW descapotable negro en el instituto.

Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba, mis padres no me habían comprado el auto. Desde pequeña había querido tener mi propio coche, siempre me había gustado la velocidad, así que empecé a ahorrar el dinero que me daban para el almuerzo y lo que me dieron para mis cumpleaños. Cuando cumplí trece, me otorgaron una beca por "Calificaciones honorarias en el King s London School", pero como mis padres no tenían problemas, me permitieron quedarme con el dinero de mi beca, que era bastante, la verdad. Así, para cuando cumplí dieciséis, ya tenía el dinero suficiente.

Entonces vi un Ferrari rojo, y un Volvo plateado, junto a un viejo Chevy naranja, reí al ver el último. Aunque de maneras diferentes, los tres desentonaban junto al resto de los autos. Reí para mis adentros. Ya imaginaba a quien pertenecían esos coches.

Estacione al lado del Chevy, e inmediatamente Alex, como el caballero que es, dio la vuelta al carro y me abrió la puerta.

Me sonroje, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto. Rápidamente guarde las llaves en mi bolso de Garfield. Un regalo de Alex. ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué últimamente todo lo comparaba con él?! Cerré la puerta y seguí a Alex al interior del edificio. Había estado aquí la semana pasada, y si mal no recordaba, la oficina era la segunda puerta a la derecha al final del pasillo.

Mi nombre es Jessica Dayanne Masen. Tengo 17 años, mis padres son Elizabeth Davis y Robert Masen. Crecí aquí, en Forks, hasta que cumplí seis años. Entonces mis padres me dijeron que debíamos mudarnos a Londres. Mi padre trabajaba para el FBI, y le ofrecieron ingresar a la INTERPOL, "una oferta que no podía rechazarse", según mi madre. Recuerdo que proteste por semanas, no podía creer que me estuvieran alejando de mis mejores amigos. Las personas más importantes de mi vida. Pero, eventualmente, lo acepte. Después de todo, siempre había sido mi sueño visitar Inglaterra. Y aunque solo los veía dos semanas cada año, me conformaba.

Nuestras madres se conocían desde que estaban en el instituto. Según lo que nos contaron, la mía, Elizabeth, y las madres de los Cullen y los Hale, Esme y Meredith, eran las tres chicas más populares de la escuela. Y se casaron con los tres chicos más populares, Robert, Carlisle y John respectivamente. Que conveniente. El típico romance adolescente.

Entonces, cada una tuvo sus hijos, los que continuarían con la generación de amigos y futuras "parejas". Bufe. Las madres y sus locuras. Aunque, respecto a Alice y Jasper… Desde que eran niños se notó que esos dos terminarían juntos. Se podía ver en las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas furtivas que ambos mostraban cuando creían que nadie los veía. Esme y Meredith estaban que no cabían de felicidad. Rosalie, en cambio, siempre había preferido a los chicos grandes y musculosos, que la hicieran reír. Según lo que lo ellos me contaron, se hizo novia de un joven llamado Emmet Swan, uno de los dos hermanos que se mudaron semanas después que yo me fuera a Londres. El y una joven, acorde a lo que se, Isabella Swan; aunque, lamentablemente nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos. Me habían dicho que eran muy simpáticos, pero siempre que yo volvía a Forks a visitar a mis amigos, ellos se iban a visitar a su madre. Pero ya los conocería este año, al novio de Rose, Emmet, y a la famosa Bella, la amiga de Edward.

Y respecto a Edward, estaba tan confundida. Él siempre me había gustado, desde que éramos niños, cuando era pequeña, creía que estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, al pasar de los años, ese sentimiento de había ido apagando, pero seguía presente. Y…también estaba Alex.

_*Flashback* (Hace aproximadamente diez años)_

Mi madre me había puesto un horrible vestido rosa. Lo odiaba. Tenía un listón en la cintura, y la falda me llegaba hasta los pies, no podría correr con él. Además, me había obligado a usar aquel broche fucsia fosforescente en el pelo, que seguro se me veía horrible. Mi color de cabello no combinaba con el rosado, y odiaba los colores fosforescentes. ¿Por qué no me había puesto una camisita morada y unos shorts azules?, como se lo pedí…

"_Jessica, es tu primer día de clases en tu nueva escuela en un nuevo país, tienes que verte bonita para que hagas muchos amigos"._

Bonita. Sí, claro.

Mis padres me acompañaron hasta el salón, y hablaron con la maestra de algo que no escuche, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y desearme suerte. Suerte, con este vestido yo necesitaría un milagro. La verdad nunca me había costado hacer amigos, a mis siete años era una niña muy sociable, pero hoy estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si nadie quería ser mi amigo?

Sacudí la cabeza y entre al salón. Era espacioso, en el centro había cinco filas con cinco pupitres cada una, en dirección a un tablero blanco que decía en letras grandes "Bienvenidos Niños". Enfrente de este último había un escritorio con una manzana y una libreta azul, y al lado estaba la señorita con la que habían hablado mis padres. Era bonita, y se veía joven, de unos veinticinco años. Era rubia y sus ojos eran grises, iba vestida semi-formal, y su mirada inspiraba confianza. Me sonrió y me indico con un gesto que tomara asiento donde quisiera.

Observe mi reloj, las 6:45 a.m., en quince minutos empiezan las clases.

Finalmente me decidí por el primer pupitre de la tercera columna. Coloque mis cosas y mire a mí alrededor. En la esquina había cuatro niños, una rubia con una faldita demasiado corta, junto a un niño de cabello negro y ojos miel, hablaba con unos niños pelirrojos y con pecas, que iban vestidos con unos trajes de marineros. Reí internamente, no era la única que iba con un traje ridículo.

Entonces, otro niño cruzo la puerta. Su cabello era castaño oscuro e iba vestido con una blanca camisa de rayas azules, y unos pantalones negros. Observo el salón, y entonces me miro. Sonrió y se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado. Guardo su maleta y se giró en mi dirección, aun sonriendo.

-Hola, creo que eres nueva, no te vi el año pasado-se presentó a la vez que ensanchaba su sonrisa y me ofrecía su mano-Soy Alexander Rivers, pero puedes decirme Alex.

Yo, simplemente, me quede sin palabras. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes. Siempre había creído que los de Edward eran los ojos más bellos que podían existir, pues eran de un verde esmeralda que nunca había visto. Parecidos a los de Alice, aunque los de ella transmitían alegría y efusividad. Sin embargo, los de él, los de "Alex", eran diferentes, y a la vez, los más hermosos, a mi parecer. Uno, el derecho, era de color verde oscuro, parecido al de las hojas en verano; y el izquierdo, era azul mar. Dos colores diferentes.

-Hola, y-yo, soy…Je-Jessi…-tartamudee mientras estrechaba su mano. Respire profundamente-Yo soy Jessica Masen. Pero puedes decirme Jess. Es un gusto.

-Igualmente.

Silencio.

De acuerdo, sé que sería de mala educación, pero ya no podía contenerme. Además, solo tenía siete años, era una niña curiosa.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tus ojos son de diferente color?-pregunté mientras me acomodaba en la silla-¿Usas lentillas?

El rio estruendosamente.

-No-respondió entre risas-Soy muy joven para usar lentillas, además no me gustan. Mis ojos son así.

Yo lo mire confusa.

-Es una cuestión genética. Mi doctor dice que se llama "heterocromia"-añadió y se encogió de hombros- Es cuando un iris es de un color diferente al otro. A veces suelen aparecer después de algún trauma, y en casos muy raros podría indicar un tumor maligno del iris. Mi mama se asustó mucho cuando le dijeron esto, así que me tomaron unas fotos digitales. Todo salió bien. Suele ser congénita, luego descubrimos que mi bisabuelo también lo tenía.

Yo lo mire asombrada.

-Wow, es la primera vez que escucho algo así.

-Bueno, la verdad fue una experiencia bastante desagradable, me pusieron un especulo para mantener mis parpados abiertos-continuo a la vez que se acomodaba en la silla-Tuve que usar lentes por una semana. Y me dieron unas gotas que olían horrible.

Ambos reímos. Entonces, en un movimiento descuidado de mi parte, tire mis lápices al suelo. Alex y yo nos levantamos para recogerlos, pero al hacerlo yo, me di cuenta de que la cinta alrededor de la cintura estaba muy apretada, y no me permitía agacharme. Cuando Alex ya había recogido todo, se dio cuenta de mi problema. Espere que se riera, pero solo me sonrió.

-¿Por qué te has puesto ese vestido?-dijo mientras me ayudaba a soltarme la cinta.

-Mi mama lo ha escogido.

-¿Y no te has rebelado?-me pregunto incrédulo-Cuando mi mama quiere que me ponga algo que no me gusta le digo que no la abrazare en una semana. No lo cumpliría, claro. Amo a mi mama. Pero funciona.

Rodé los ojos.

-Me ha amenazado con quitarme el PlayStation, lo siento.

-¿Te gusta jugar con el PlayStation?-me miro fijamente.

-Si-conteste dudosa, al notar su mirada.

-Genial, a mí también-celebró-Eres la primera chica a la que conozco que le guste jugar videojuegos. La mayoría solo se la pasa con las muñecas.

-Bueno, creo que yo soy diferente. Me gustan los videojuegos y los deportes-me encogí de hombros-Pero también juego a las muñecas con mis amigas, o al menos, lo hacía.

-A veces ser diferente es algo bueno.

Me sonroje.

-Odio este vestido-masculle por lo bajo, tratando de cambiar el tema. El rio en respuesta.

-¿Traes algo abajo del vestido?-me pregunto.

-S-s-si-respondí sonrojada, preguntándome porque querría saber aquello.-Traigo un pantalón blanco.

-Perfecto-dijo para sí.

Lo siguiente que paso fue extraño. Tomo la parte baja de mi vestido y la rasgo, arrancándola hasta la altura de la cintura, dejándome solo con el pantalón y con la parte de arriba de vestido como camisa. De esa manera, parecía un conjunto normal.

Lo mire anonadada. ¡Había dañado mi vestido! Aunque no es que me importara, la verdad, pero mi madre se pondría furiosa. Pero si me cuestione a mí misma que haría con el resto del vestido, la parte que había arrancado.

-Date la vuelta-me ordeno. Y o le obedecí-Ya, mucho mejor. Te ves mucho más guapa.

-Gracias- susurre.

-¿Sabes Jessica?, Creo que vamos a ser grandes amigos-me dijo con seguridad.

Yo no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Alex formaría una parte muy importante en mi vida, y no sería la que yo me esperaba; aunque, claro, en ese momento yo no lo sabía.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Cuando mi madre fue a buscarme ese día, se enojó muchísimo, pero se le paso apenas le presente a Alex. Estaba tan feliz de que hubiera hecho amigos, que inmediatamente se olvidó del vestido. Alex también me presento a sus amigos, Susan y Kyle, que también se convirtieron en los míos. Aunque Alex siempre se mantuvo como mi mejor amigo, bueno, junto a Edward.

Bufe cuando un grupo de chicas de primero pasaron junto a nosotras y le sonrieron coquetamente a Alex. ¿Que eran? ¿Las sextas? ¿Las decimas? Francamente, estaban comenzando a exasperarme. Está bien que mi amigo estaba bueno, pero ¿Qué paso con la táctica de ligue de hacerse la difícil? Aunque era gracioso ver que Alex no les hacía ni pizca de caso.

Entonces, una chica con el cabello pintado de rubio chillón y unas extensiones demasiado falsas, que usaba un top rojo y una falda negra (que más que una falda parecía un cinturón ancho) se nos acercó y se detuvo frente a Alex.

-Hola, me llamo Lauren Mallory-se presentó mientras pestañeaba exageradamente, y yo la miraba con furia-¿Eres nuevo? Si quieres, yo te puedo dar un recorrido privado por el instituto, y por donde tú quieras…-finalizo con doble sentido.

-Sí, soy nuevo, y te agradezco la oferta, pero-contesto Alex, a quien se le notaba a leguas que no estaba para nada como con la situación.

-¡Oh! eres tímido…Esta bien, no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare- dijo a la vez que acariciaba el brazo de mi amigo. Este la miro incrédulo.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de arrancarle las extensiones a esa zorra y de gritarle algo como "¡Quita tus asquerosas uñas postizas de mi mejor amigo, rubia teñida!", pero no era la mejor alternativa, precisamente. Y no me iba a meter en problemas el primer día de clases por una tipa como ella.

Así que solo tome la mano de Alex y lo arrastre detrás de mí a la vez que empujaba a la tal Lauren fuera del camino.

-Aparta, mosca. Que él tiene novia-dije mientras que jalaba a mi amigo y le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a la "rubia", que solo se limitó a mirarme enfurecida. Solté una risa interna.

Alex suspiro a mi lado.

-En serio te lo agradezco, Jess, no sabía cómo salir de esa.

-Tranquilo-forcé una sonrisa-Además, sabes que Monique me pidió que te cuidara.

Monique era la novia de Alex. Al igual que él, tenía dieciocho años, ambos los cumplieron el pasado diciembre. Yo no los cumplía hasta abril. Ella era albina, y su cabello era negro como el carbón, sus ojos eran grises. Era alta y muy atractiva, también era modelo. La famosa modelo inglesa Monique Johnson. Ideal para Alex. Yo, en cambio, tenía el cabello castaño ceniza, y los ojos azules. Era de mediana estatura y mi cuerpo no estaba mal, pero yo no era nada espectacular.

-¿En serio te lo pidió?-me preguntó incrédulo.

-Si-me encogí de hombros-Es completamente normal, su novio se va a otro continente con su mejor amiga, y no se verán hasta Navidad, en doce meses. Comprensible.

-Vamos Jessica, sabes que Monique puede llegar a ser muy celosa cuando se lo propone, y siempre ve cosas donde no las hay.

Yo no respondí. Sabía que tenía razón. Alex me abrió la puerta de la oficina. Inmediatamente un olor a lilas invadió mi nariz. Allí, detrás de un escritorio, había una señora regordeta; tendría unos cincuenta años, era rubia y usaba unos anteojos de los cuales pendía un hilo. Mire su tarjeta. "Lily Beth Cope"

-Buenos días-salude mientras caminaba hacia ella-Somos Jessica Masen y…

-Alexander Rivers, si, los estudiantes nuevos. Los estaba esperando-me contesto ella a la vez que sacaba un portafolio y tomaba unos papeles-Yo soy Lily Cope, pero pueden decirme Sra. Cope.

Alex y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. La señora parecía agradable.

Ella puso los papeles en mi dirección. Inmediatamente los tome.

-Estos son sus horarios-nos explicó-El director tato de ponerlos juntos en la mayor cantidad de clases posibles, para que sea más fácil, o eso dijo él. También va la hoja de presentación, tienen que dársela a todos sus profesores para que la firmen, y por favor me la traen en la salida. Adjunte sus carnets de identificación, tienen que tenerlos siempre. Espero que les vaya bien en su primer día-nos deseó con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Tome mis papeles y les di los suyos a Alex. Saqué el horario. Primera hora. Informática. Alex miro el mío por encima de mi hombro. Sonrió.

-Yo también tengo informática.

Mire el mapa. Edificio A. Según mi mapa, era el edificio que estaba al lado de la oficina. Que conveniente.

-Vamos-dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el aula de informática.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento no había abandonado mi mente desde mi encuentro con Lauren. Seguí caminando mientras trataba de convencerme a mi misma de que la razón por la que había defendido a Alex era porque Monique me lo había pedido. No porque estaba celosa. Definitivamente, no podía estar celosa.

oOo

Después de Informática, solo compartí clase con Alex a la cuarta hora. Afortunadamente, solo me habían hecho presentarme frente al salón una vez, una profesora con apariencia de hippie y un extraño vestido con un arcoíris. Y, finalmente, lo que todos estaban esperando, el timbre del recreo, aunque yo lo hacía por motivos diferentes. Por fin iba a ver a mis amigos. Aunque, claro, ellos no lo sabían. Se suponía que era una sorpresa.

Mis padres compraron una casa cerca de la de los Cullen y los Hale. Y tanto los padres de Edward y Alice como los de Jasper y Rose sabían que yo había vuelto. Pero no habían dicho nada. Alex se quedaría en mi casa. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, además, dudo que se hubieran negado ya que Alex había ganado una beca, y consideraban que yo le estaba haciendo un favor.

Salí del salón y Alex me siguió.

-Cálmate-me tranquilizo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros-Todo saldrá bien. Seguro que te han extrañado mucho. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Le sonreí.

-Lo sé-susurre.

El me devolvió la sonrisa, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco.

-Es más, soy yo el que debería estar nervioso. Voy a conocer a los amigos de los que tanto he escuchado.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Te van a adorar!-comente, ca minando de espaldas unos pasos por delante, pero manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos-Te llevaras bien con todos, aunque creo que Jasper y tú se parecen un poco. Y sabes que a Rose también le gustan los autos. Cuando venía en vacaciones siempre me pedían que te trajera conmigo-reí recordando cuando Alice se quejaba porque quería conocer a Alex.

-Bueno, estamos a punto de comprobarlo.

Me gire y Alex me abrió la puerta de la cafetería.

Inmediatamente, todos dejaron de hablar. Note las miradas de los chicos sobre mí, pero no le di importancia; sin embrago, sí me molesto ver que las chicas no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Alex. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? No podía gustarme mi mejor amigo, que, además, tiene novia, y es una de mis amigas.

Busque con la mirada hasta que los encontré, a la derecha de la cafetería, todos estaban sentados. Alice, con su cabello negro en punta como lo había traído desde pequeña, estaba sentada junto a Jasper, que como siempre parecía que tenía una máscara de serenidad. Junto a ellos estaba Rose, con su inconfundible melena rubia, al lado de un chico que más parecía un oso, con unos rizos negros y una camiseta enorme. Él debía ser Emmet. Y, junto a ellos, estaba Edward. Hace dos años que no lo veía. El año pasado no había podido viajar pues mi escuela adelanto al semana de exámenes; y mi mama me había dicho que Edward viajo en estas vacaciones, pero yo estaba en la casa de los tíos de una amiga, y no lo pude ver. Había cambiado mucho, estaba más maduro, más guapo. La naturaleza había sido muy generosa con él. Y, al lado de Edward, mirándome, había una chica muy hermosa. Su cabello y sus ojos eran color caoba, bastante comunes, pero hermosos de igual manera. Sus facciones eran finas y reflejaban timidez. Era hermosa, pero no lo sabía, lo que la hacía ver aún más guapa. Parecida a Rose, pero de manera diferente. Ella debía ser Isabella, no, Bella.

Alex y yo caminamos en dirección a ellos. Entonces un grito me saco de mi ensoñación, parecía que Alice y Rose ya me habían visto.

-¡Amiga!-grito la primera mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba-¡Te extrañe!

Yo le respondí el abrazo, riendo internamente al tener que agacharme.

-¡Alice! Tanto tiempo sin verte-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-Veo que has crecido-bromee tratando de hacerla enojar un poco. Ella se veía muy graciosa cuando se enfadaba. Alice me dio un leve golpe ante mi comentario.

-¡Amiga!-dijo Rose mientras su cabello me tapaba la vista -No sabíamos que vendrías, pensábamos que estabas de viaje, y que no volvías hasta el próximo año. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Sabía que me preguntarían esto.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa-le conteste a la vez que le sonreía.

-¡Y vaya que lo fue!-replico ella.

Entonces Rosalie se volteo e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

-¡Jasper!-llamo -¡Mira quién está aquí!

Entonces Jasper se levantó y camino hacia nosotras. Me sonrió maliciosamente, me abrazo y me levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Reí y le di un beso mientras el afianzaba su agarre. Luego de unos segundos me puso en el suelo nuevamente.

-Hola Jazz-lo salude mientras ensanchaba mi sonrisa.

Él me sonrió de vuelta.

-Te extrañe, JD. Pensé que volvías el próximo año-dijo Jasper mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la mesa, seguido por Alice y Rose. Yo me voltee hacia Alex y le guiñe un ojo. El me sonrió.

-Sorpresa-le conteste.

Alice y Rose se sentaron junto a sus respectivas parejas, mientras que yo me voltee hacia la persona que más quería ver.

-Y tú… ¿No me extrañaste?-pregunté mientras miraba a Edward fijamente.

Él sonrió y me devolvió la mirada, como si no pudiera creer que yo efectivamente estaba ahí.

-¿Jessica?

**Edward POV**

No podía creerlo. Debía ser un sueño. ¿Jessica de verdad estaba aquí? Ella y Bella, eran las mejores amigas que jamás había tenido, y junto con mi hermana y Rosalie, de las pocas chicas bonitas y con cerebro. La mayoría de las del instituto solo pensaban en una cosa.

Sonreí al escuchar su pregunta. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no la había extrañado? Siempre contaba los días para que viniera a visitarnos en vacaciones. Era como con Bella, ambas eran mis mejores amigas. Pero con Jessica podía hablar de cosas que con Bella no podía, y lo mismo pasaba al revés. Eran muy diferentes, y a la vez muy parecidas. Se complementaban perfectamente. Y ahora que Jessica estaba aquí, y que finalmente se conocerían, estaba seguro de que se llevarían muy bien.

Me levante de mi asiento y le sonreí. Cuando estuve frente a ella, la tome de la cintura y la alce. Estaba más alta. Di varias vueltas sobre mí mismo con ella aun en mis brazos, mientras comenzaba a reír descontroladamente. Unos segundos después, ella también rio. Luego de diez segundos dando vueltas la volví a depositar en el suelo y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Todos nos estaban viendo, pero no me importo.

-¡Jessica! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!-dije mientras la guiaba de vuelta a nuestra mesa. Ella volteo y le hizo un gesto al chico que venía detrás de ella, indicándole que se acercara. Yo jale dos sillas y las coloque entre la mía y la de Alice. Los tres tomamos asiento.

Todos les sonrieron a los recién llegados, excepto Emmet y Bella, que arquearon una ceja exigiendo una explicación silenciosa.

-Bueno, espero que no me sigan acusando de que nos les avisé, se suponía que fuera una sorpresa. Estoy aquí y eso es lo importante ¿No?-pidió Jess mientras sonreía tranquila

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-Alice le dio la razón.

Yo me voltee hacia Emmet y Bella.

**Bella POV**

Me quede petrificada cuando vi que Edward alzaba en brazos a la chica nueva. Al ver que Alice y Rose la abrazaban me di cuenta de que ya se conocían. Pero yo no. Así que debían de haber sido amigos antes de que yo me mudara. Y muy unidos, al parecer.

-Chicos, esta es Jessica Masen-nos dijo Edward a Emmet y a mí-Ya les había contado sobre ella.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Te recuerdo!-interrumpió Emmet. Edward hizo una mueca, sabia cuanto odiaba que hiciera eso-Rosalie me hablo sobre ti-Rose enrojeció-¡Eres la amiga de estos que se mudó a Inglaterra y que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer!

Emmet se levantó de la mesa e hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Emmet Cullen. Es un gusto conocerla bella señorita-el extendió la mano en espera de la suya. Mi hermano cada vez estaba más loco.

Ella lo miro con una ceja enarcada, soltó una pequeña risa y también se levantó. Hizo una reverencia mientras con sus manos sostenía las orillas de un vestido invisible y doblaba los tobillos en un paso de ballet. Entonces extendió el brazo y Emmet tomo su mano entre las suyas y le dio un beso. Era gracioso ver la diminuta mano de ella entre las enormes manos de mi hermano, era como cuando tomaba las de Rosalie.

-El placer es todo mío, galante caballero. Mi nombre es Jessica Masen.

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a sentar.

-Rosie… ¡Tu amiga me cae bien! ¡Se nota que tiene sentido del humor! ¡Como la duende, Eddie o mi hermanita cuando se lo proponen! -Rosalie soltó una carcajada ante esto y le dio un beso.

Yo voltee la mirada. Me encantaba que mi hermano saliera con una de mis mejores amigas, pero tampoco me gustaba ver cuando parecía que se la tragaba con la boca.

Carraspeé para llamar la atención de los chicos. Edward me miro sonriente, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me voltee hacia Jessica. Ya me había acordado de ella. Edward me había contado que eran amigos desde niños, y que se había tenido que mudar a Inglaterra. Venía a visitarlos dos semanas cada año, pero Emmet y yo siempre estábamos de viaje. Era una lástima. Por lo que los chicos decían era muy simpática, y yo siempre había deseado conocerla.

Incluso la había visto una vez en una foto. Estaba subida en la rama de un árbol en medio de Alice y Rose, con ambos brazos rodeando los hombros de mis amigas, atrayéndolas hacia ella. Jessica tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, mientras que Rosalie tenía dos trencitas y Alice su típico cabello en punta. Edward y Jasper estaban encima de las raíces que sobresalían en la tierra, con una rodilla puesta en el piso y cada uno saludando con una mano. Todos sonreían alegremente a la cámara. La verdad era una gran foto, y Esme era una excelente fotógrafa.

Ahora estaba más cambiada. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más finas, y su cabello estaba más oscuro, en cambio, sus ojos se habían aclarado. Aunque, yo también había cambiado. Digo, todos cambiamos desde los seis años, ¿No?

-Hola Jessica-susurre tímidamente, tan bajo que dude de si me había escuchado-Soy Isabella Swan, pero por favor dime Bella. Los chicos me han hablado mucho sobre ti.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente. Se levantó de su silla y me estrecho entre sus brazos. Sorprendida, le devolví el abrazo.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas-me contesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Edward y se separaba de mi-Y, Bella, por favor dime Jessica. A mí también me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti. Estoy contenta de por fin conocerte a ti y a Emmet.

Ambas sonreímos y volvimos a sentarnos. Yo también estaba contenta de conocerla, pero tenía una sensación en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar tranquila. Ya me estaba volviendo paranoica.

-¡Ya verán que serán grandes amigas!-grito Alice mientras daba saltitos en la silla y Jasper intentaba detenerla tomándola por los hombros. Fallo estrepitosamente.

-Oye Jess, y… ¿Quién es este muchacho tan guapo?-cuestiono Rose mientras le guiñaba un ojo y esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

Hasta ese momento no había vuelto a reparar en él. Todos volteamos a verlo y el agacho la mirada mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Ella rio en respuesta, le alboroto el cabello y le dio un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios. Eso aumento el sonrojo del muchacho.

-Este-contesto Jessica mientras le volvía a desordenar el cabello-Es mi mejor amigo Alex.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Edward con una mirada ofendida mientras se tocaba el pecho-¡Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo!

Jessica rodo los ojos.

-Por favor, no te hagas el dramático. Tengo dos mejores amigos. Alex y tú. Así como tú tienes dos mejores amigas. Bella y yo. Y como Alice tiene tres mejores amigas, Bella, Rosalie y yo… ¿Quieres que siga?

Edward no respondió.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una chica ha dejado a Edward sin palabras!-se burló Emmet, pero se calló en cuanto él le lanzo una mirada asesina. Si las miradas matasen…

-Vaya, te felicito-le dije en broma. Ella solo sonrió.

Alex levanto la cabeza.

-¡Oh Dios!-grito Alice diez milésimas más alto de lo normal, provocando que todas las miradas se volvieran a centrar en nosotros nuevamente, pero a ella no le importó-¡Tus ojos son de diferente color!

Todos voltearon a ver a Alex nuevamente. Y él se volvió a sonrojar, al parecer tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Era verdad, uno era azul y el otro verde. Increíble.

-Sí, se llama…

-Heterocromia-interrumpió Edward mientras lo miraba fijamente-Es cuando hay diferencia en los colores del iris.

-Exacto-Jessica le dio la razón-Uno azul y uno verde. Lindos ¿verdad?-En sus ojos se podía notar un brillo al decir esto último-Alex tiene los ojos más bellos del mundo-él se sonrojó.

Edward soltó un gruñido inconsciente al escucharla, y sus manos se crisparon en dos puños. Lo observe consternada. Sería posible que… No. Edward me dijo que Jessica para él era como una hermana… Seguro solo está feliz porque la volvió a ver después de tantos años… ¿Verdad?

-¡Es genial que tengas los ojos de diferente color!-dijo Alice emocionada.

Pero otro grito hizo que todos nos volteáramos y buscáramos la procedencia de esa horrible voz.

-¡Alex, recuerda que no te he dado mi número de teléfono!-Lauren agitaba su mano tratando de llamar su atención-¿¡Quieres salir conmigo el sábado!?-Alex trago saliva ruidosamente.

Inmediatamente todas las chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería fulminaron a Lauren, incluyendo a Jessica. La verdad era que Alex no estaba mal, pero seguía prefiriendo a Edward, y para mí, los ojos de Edward eran los más hermosos. Dulce y bello verde esmeralda.

-¡Eh tú!-Jessica le grito-¡¿Qué no te ha quedado claro que él tiene novia?!-dijo mientras se colgaba de su brazo. Ante esto todos abrimos los ojos. ¿Alex y Jessica?

Edward fulmino a Alex con la mirada… ¿Pero que le pasaba?

Lauren rodo los ojos y se volteo en su asiento. Alex suspiro aliviado.

-¿Son novios?-pregunto Jasper, tan tranquilo como siempre.

-No-respondió Jessica con un poco de decepción en su voz-Pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo-concluyo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Entonces, ¿Estas soltero Alex?-Edward me miro con sorpresa. Yo le devolví la mirada sonriendo inocente.

-No, sí tengo novia. Se llama Monique, pero está en Inglaterra. Vendrá a visitarme en Diciembre.

-¿Monique? ¿Cómo la modelo? No es un nombre muy común.

-Ella misma.

-Wow-Emmet abrió la boca de la sorpresa, igual que yo-Sales con Monique Johnson… ¡Ella me encanta…¡Auch! ¡Rosalie!-se quejó mientras se acariciaba el lugar donde su novia lo había golpeado-Quise decir que me encanta la ropa que modela… ¿Verdad Alice?-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ella levanto las manos.

-A mí no me metas-se volteo hacia Jessica y Alex, que estaban riendo silenciosamente-Chicos, estábamos planeando quedarnos en mi casa el viernes a dormir, luego las chicas iremos al mall en la mañana, y en la noche iremos al cine, y nos volveremos a quedar a dormir. Haremos doble pijamada. ¿Se apuntan?

Cierto, ahora que ambos estaban aquí, también los incluiríamos en nuestros planes. Aunque, por alguna razón, no me agradaba mucho que Jessica nos acompañara. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar el sábado.

-Es una gran idea, Alice-la felicito Edward mientras se giraba hacia Alex y Jessica, aunque cuando hablo se dirigió solamente a ella. Eso estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Por qué de repente me sentía ignorada?-¿Aceptan?

Jessica asintió frenéticamente.

-Sera divertido, hace mucho que no hacemos algo así.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Por mi está bien-sonrió.

-¡Genial!-Emmet se levantó y empezó a hacer un extraño bailecito-¡Salida Grupal! ¡Salida Grupal!-canto antes de que Rose lo tomara del hombro y lo sentara en la silla.

A continuación, todos rompimos a reír.

Mis amigos se veían felices, en especial Edward, en sus ojos había un brillo de alegría que nunca antes había visto. Alice me dijo que Edward cambio luego de que su amiga se fuera, en realidad, todos cambiaron un poco, se entristecieron, y era normal. Yo también lo haría si alguno de ellos tuviera que mudarse. Jessica parecía agradable, al igual que Alex. Sin embargo, todavía tenía presente ese sentimiento para nada agradable, y que había sido confirmado por el comportamiento de Edward hacia Jessica, de que si no tenía cuidado, entre ellos dos podía desarrollarse algo más que una simple amistad.

Pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

oOo

Hola! Estoy de vuelta. De nuevo les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi Internet es horrible. Pero muy pronto la voy a cambiar, espero que sea más rápida.

Debido a esto trate de alargar el cap. ¡Dieciséis paginas! ¡ El capítulo más largo hasta ahora de la historia! A partir de ahora tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos. Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos. Da más dramatismo.

También estoy considerando cambiar el nombre del fic, ya les avisare de mi decisión.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos las que me dan su apoyo, ya sea en reviews, mensajes en el inbox, o solo siguiendo la historia. Se les quiere mucho!

Bye!

Daya Masen

PD:

Recuerden dejar un review porfa, que son la propina de todas las autoras y lo que nos impulsa a seguir escribiendo.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Y un Próspero Año Nuevo! Que venga cargado de felicidad y bendiciones para todos!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014!


	5. Difícil de creer Parte 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los nombres y personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio, la trama si es mía.**_

Hola de nuevo!

Espero que todos hayan pasado una nueva Navidad, mañana es Año Nuevo, espero que todos tengan un excelente 2014. De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, la tonta Internet.

Este capítulo se va a dividir en dos partes, ya que si lo hacía en una sola se alargaba demasiado. Y le da más dramatismo. Jaja.

Escogi a Jessica como la amiga perdida de Edward, porque necesitaba a alguien que ayude a Bella. Ademas, seria muy raro si hubiera usado a Rose o Alice, y tampoco quise usar a Tanya porque la necesito en otro papel, y ninguna de las otras parecía apropiada.

Disfruten el capitulo.

Nos vemos abajo!

_**Capítulo 4: Difícil de creer Parte 1**_

"_La única realidad es la verdad"_

**Alice POV**

Estaba emocionada. La amiga que me faltaba por fin había vuelto a casa, y había traído un nuevo chico que ahora se uniría a nuestro grupo. Y Edward se veía muy emocionado, parecía que la felicidad plena que tenía antes había regresado completamente a él, aquella felicidad que solo Bella le había devuelto.

Suspire.

Nada me haría más feliz que ver a Bella y a mi hermano juntos. Rosalie y yo habíamos intentado convencerla de confesarle sus sentimientos a Edward, pero como la cabezota que es, siempre se negaba; alegando estupideces como "Lo perderé como amigo", o "Edward nunca se fijaría en mi". Bella no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Además, yo creía que a Edward también le gustaba Bella. No, no lo creía. Lo sabía.

Sin embargo, ahora que Jessica volvió, todo se había complicado incluso más. Cuando ellos eran niños se habían enamorado, igual que yo con Jasper, solo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Y aunque se apagó un poco el sentimiento cuando ella se fue, todavía se notaba cierta química entre ellos, que peligraba la posible relación entre Edward y Bella. Además, también me había parecido que a Alex le gustaba Jessica, y al parecer ella tampoco le era indiferente, pero no estaba segura.

Voltee a ver a Rosalie, y note que estaba observando a Edward y Jessica, con una mirada inquisitiva. Luego de unos segundos ella me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió. Al parecer ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Sin embargo, si mis dos mejores amigas estaban enamoradas de mi hermano, había algo de lo que estaba segura, ni Rosalie ni yo nos pondríamos en medio de esa relación. No apoyaríamos a ninguna, porque no estábamos dispuestas a perder la amistad de ninguna de las dos.

Yo también los observe, reían y se miraban con un extraño brillo en los ojos, sonreí inconscientemente. Si, definitivamente, la chispa del amor seguía presente entre ellos, solo que un poco más débil, sin embargo, pronto esa chispa se volvería mucho más fuerte. Especialmente, por parte de uno de ellos.

**Bella POV**

-Chicos… ¿Qué les toca a la siguiente hora?-pregunto Alice.

Todos sacamos nuestros horarios y fruncimos el ceño.

-Psicología-respondimos a la vez.

-Bueno, el timbre sonara en 3…2…1…-en ese instante se escuchó del inconfundible sonido de la campana. Alice sonrió socarronamente. A veces me daba miedo ese extraño lado psíquico que tenía mi amiga-Así que vamos, es el mismo salón del año pasado-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Todos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Yo guarde el jugo que me había sobrado en mi maleta; Edward, a su vez, tomo la maleta de Jessica y se la colgó en el hombro. Me sonrió y también tomo la mía. Esperó a que Alex nos alcanzara con una mueca de fastidio, y comenzó a seguir a Alice en dirección al salón de Psicología.

-Es genial que tengamos una clase los ocho juntos ¿No creen?- cuestionó Jessica.

Yo me adelante y camine de espaldas, con cuidado de no chocarme con nadie, aunque no había muchos estudiantes en el corredor.

-Creo que es la primera vez que pasa-dije desganada.

-¿En serio?-volvió a preguntar ella mientras pasaba los brazos por los hombros de Alex y Edward, ellos le sonrieron mientras que yo la mire con el ceño fruncido. Pero sonreí apenas ellos me miraron. La verdad no me gustaba que se tomara esas confianzas con Edward.

-Si-respondí secamente mientras me daba la vuelta.

Cuando llegamos al salón todos nos sentamos en la misma mesa. El aula se Psicología siempre había tenido mesas larguísimas en las que cabían hasta diez estudiantes, sentados unos enfrente de otros. Pero como solo había aproximadamente treinta estudiantes en cada clase, y había cuatro mesas, nadie se sentó con nosotros. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice se sentaron primero, en ese mismo orden. Yo me senté enfrente de Alice, y al lado de Edward. Jessica se sentó en medio de él y de Alex.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los otros estudiantes, observe hastiada como Mike me guiñaba un ojo antes de sentarse junto a Ángela, Tyler, Ben y Eric. ¿Cómo podía coquetearme si supuestamente andaba con la loca de Stanley? Hombres….

Me gire para encontrarme con la mirada de Jessica, que me sonrió cálidamente, yo forcé una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después la profesora de Psicología del año pasado y un hombre rubio y flaco entraron por la puerta. Inmediatamente todos hicieron silencio. Eran jóvenes, de unos veintitantos años. De unos cinco o seis años mayores que nosotros, y justo por eso, parecían demasiado jóvenes para impartir una clase de Psicología a un puñado de adolescentes. Aunque, tal vez también ayudaría a comprendernos mejor, o a cumplir cual sea su objetivo. Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie se corrieron en dirección a la pared para quedar frente al tablero. Luego, los otros estudiantes hicieron lo mismo.

-Buenos días estudiantes-saludo la profesora-Bienvenidos sean. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta vez no les pediré que se esfuercen por sacar buenas notas. Eso ya es su decisión, si quieren desperdiciar un año lectivo, y por consiguiente parte de su vida y todas las experiencias que eso conlleva, no me entrometeré. Solo les pido que consideren lo que es mejor para ustedes. Para los que no me conocen, soy Miriam Weyland. Ahora, les quiero presentar al Profesor Kevin Jones, que nos acompañara en este año lectivo. Profesor-se dirigió a el-Le cedo la palabra.

Él se adelantó unos pasos mientras sonreía.

-Buenos días. Este año, hemos decidido implementar una nueva dinámica. Ya que es su último año y necesitan desenvolverse bien en los diferentes ambientes sociales-¿Por qué sentía que eso iba dirigido a mí?-Todo este año será de clases orales, se conocerán entre ustedes. Darán charlas, harán debates, y programas de presentación, entre otros.

Todos protestaron en respuesta. La verdad no me agradaba mucho la idea, aunque sabía que eso me ayudaría a ser más sociable. Quizás, solo quizás, me esforzaría. Si, ese sería mi propósito. Ser más sociable y tener más confianza en mí.

-El que no está de acuerdo, nos avisa y de una vez le ponemos su Reprobante en el informe-dijo la Profesora Miriam mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, todos se callaron.

-Como hoy tenemos tres clases de Psicología, resolveremos un pequeño test acerca de su información y gustos. Así se conocerán más.

Suspire, pero trate de convencerme a mí misma de que era lo mejor. Cuando era pequeña era más sociable de lo que era ahora, pero supongo que todos lo eran. Después de todo, era una niña, en ese momento no me importaba la opinión que los demás tenían sobre mí. Ahora, me importaba mucho más, pero no demasiado. Nunca había tenido mucha confianza en mí. Me miraba al espejo y veía a una chica completamente común, que desentonaba al lado de los Cullen y los Hale…al lado de Edward.

Sin embargo, en el último año me había vuelto más guapa. Eso sí era algo que podía admitir. Mis facciones estaban más finas y había crecido unos siete centímetros, las curvas se habían acentuado en mi cuerpo justo en el lugar en el que debían estar, y los chicos me habían mirado más en esta mañana que en toda mi vida. Quizás los comentarios hirientes de las descerebradas tenían algo que ver, aunque siempre les había respondido ágilmente, todavía estaba el hecho de que pensaba que nunca podría ser como ellas. Pero… ¿en verdad quería serlo? Ellas eran bonitas, con el cuerpo de una modelo y una autoconfianza demasiado aplastante. Pero… estaban vacías. No tenían ni una pizca de inteligencia. Y la verdad prefería pasar el resto de mi vida con Mike Newton a ser como ellas, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Tal vez esa "nueva dinámica" me ayudara con lo que me hacía falta.

Mientras el profesor Kevin hablaba, la Srta. Miriam había ido colocando unos papeles enumerados del uno al diez sobre los dos tableros que había en el aula. Cada uno estaba dividido en cinco partes con un trozo de tela que los cubría hasta llegar hasta el piso.

Ella sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Estos son los diez modelos diferentes de cuestionarios que tendrán que responder. Cada uno contestara dos o más, dependiendo del tiempo, aunque no debería tomarles más de tres minutos. Traten de no pensar mucho las respuestas.

-Escogeremos los nombres al azar, así como su número de cuestionario. También hay preguntas personales, pero todas deben ser respondidas. Todo es con el fin de que pierdan la vergüenza y sean más confiados-aunque su expresión estaba seria, el inicio de una sonrisa y el brillo pícaro en los ojos de los profesores demostraba que se estaban divirtiendo mucho con esto. Yo me preocupé… ¿Preguntas personales? Solo esperaba que no fueran _demasiado_ personales.

Al parecer, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Respire, tratando de calmarme. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

-Pues empecemos. Esperamos que esto sea una experiencia divertida. Les aseguro que para nosotros lo será-aunque lo último fue un susurro, yo lo escuche perfectamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa cuando sacaron dos frascos con muchos papelitos dentro. Entre treintaicinco estudiantes… ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que mi nombre fuera el primero en salir? Conociendo mi suerte. Cien por ciento.

La profesora metió la mano en el frasco izquierdo, tomó tres papelitos y los dejo caer hasta que solo quedo uno. Todos estaban inclinados hacia delante, la tensión era casi palpable. Sin embargo, mi acompañante estaba relajado, como siempre. Él nunca se preocupaba. ¿Cómo Edward podía estar tan tranquilo?

-Alice Cullen-anuncio ella luego de cinco segundos de tensión. Yo suspire.

Alice se levantó de la silla casi pegando un salto de bailarina, y sonrió. Mientras que ella se levantaba, el profesor tomo otro papel.

-Cuestionario…seis.

La profesora Miriam también se levantó de su silla y quito la cortina enumerada "C 6". Acto seguido, la doblo por la mitad y tapo todas las preguntas menos la primera. Vaya misterio.

-1. ¿Nombre?-pregunto a la vez que ella también sonreía.

-Mary Alice Cullen-contesto ella ensanchando su sonrisa.

-2. ¿Edad?

-Diecisiete añazos-me reí silenciosamente.

-3. ¿Hobby favorito?-_Oh no…_

-Fácil. Adoro ir de compras. Es lo mejor que podría existir. Cuando voy de compras enloquezco y regreso a casa con miles de bolsas.

-Sí, sé eso por experiencia propia-susurro Jasper tratando de que Alice no lo escuchara. Nosotros nos cubrimos la boca con la mano, tratando de ocultar nuestra risa, aunque fue muy difícil.

-4. ¿Película favorita?-esto parecía un test común y corriente, al menos hasta ahora, las preguntas no estaban mal.

-Alocada obsesión-rompí a carcajadas al escuchar esto. La verdad era que yo me sabía todos y cada uno de los diálogos de la película, pues Alice me obligaba a verla a cada rato. Sandra Bullock era una buena actriz, y la trama era cómica, pero ya estaba harta de la chica que se obsesionaba con el chico y lo seguía a todas partes.

La profesora sonrió pícaramente.

-5. Para ir a la playa, ¿Tanga o hilo dental?-abrí la boca desmesuradamente. Retiraba todo lo que había dicho sobre que era un cuestionario normal. ¡Esa pregunta estaba completamente fuera de lugar! Observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que casi todos los estudiantes estaban igual de desconcertados que yo.

Sin embargo, Alice no estaba prestando atención, y no parecía que se había tomado la pregunta de mala manera. Ella y su total falta de pudor.

Coloco una mano en su barbilla y fingió pensar. O quien sabe, tal vez si lo estaba haciendo. No lo sabía. Después de unos segundos, ella dio la respuesta.

-Hilo dental. Es más sexy y mi Jazz dice que me queda mucho mejor, especialmente el color verde. ¿Cierto Jazzy?-dijo mientras se volteaba y le guiñaba un ojo a su novio, a la vez que la cara de este enrojecía hasta el cuello, y todos rompían en carcajadas al ver su reacción. A mi lado, Edward gruño por lo bajo, seguro que no le interesaba saber esos "detalles" sobre la relación de su hermana.

La profesora pareció complacida con la respuesta, rio por lo bajo y siguió bajando las preguntas.

6. Perfume, ¿Carolina Herrera o Chanel?

Rosalie sonrió. Ambas amaban las compras y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas, a mii también me gustaban, pero no demasiado. Sin embargo, la especialidad de Rose eran los perfumes y los zapatos. Ella espero atenta la respuesta.

-Ambas, un perfume es de los mejores complementos que puede utilizar una mujer. Y las dos marcas tienen excelentes productos, aunque; personalmente, me inclino un poco más hacia el Chanel N 5-contesto mientras se balanceaba ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los talones.

Un murmullo de aceptación de las mujeres se levantó en el público, acompañado por el rodar de ojos de los hombres que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, incluido el profesor.

-Bueno Alice, tuviste suerte. A ti solo te toco una pregunta… personal. Por así decirlo. Toma tu puesto, por favor. Y sigamos adelante-dio por finalizada la entrevista.

La tensión volvió casi inmediatamente al aula, pero mucho más leve. Al parecer las respuestas de Alice y el humor con el que se las había tomado habían aligerado el nerviosismo antes existente.

Esta vez fue el Profesor Kevin quien saco el papelito, iniciando por el frasco que sostenía la profesora, a su vez.

-Y el siguiente entrevistado es…-anuncio haciendo una pausa para aumentar el dramatismo. Funciono-Edward Cullen.

Edward soltó un suspiro bajo junto a mí, puso esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba, aunque con un matiz pícaro, y se levantó. Se recostó de la mesa y metió las manos en los bolsillos, en una pose que parecía de modelo. De repente comencé a sentir mucho calor.

La profesora lo miro sin ningún descaro, era así desde el año pasado. Y, a decir verdad, era igual con todas las profesoras, incluso algunos profesores.

-Bueno Edward, por el apellido, asumo que eres hermano de Alice ¿Verdad?-cuestiono el, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-Sí, lo soy-contesto, aunque yo no le preste mucha atención, ya que justo en ese momento Jessica se inclinó sobre la mesa y llamo a mi hermano.

Emmet también se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, ya que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, y agacho la cabeza tratando de que no los vieran, aunque Edward los tapaba con su cuerpo, inconscientemente.

-Te apuesto diez dólares a que le preguntan sobre su vida sexual-susurro ella casi inaudiblemente.

Emmet sonrió arrogantemente. Sabría que no diría que no, él nunca podía resistirse a una apuesta, y menos ante una chica. Sacaba su casi inexistente lado machista.

-Hecho-contesto mientras ambos chocaban el puño, cerrando el trato-Y, Jessica-la llamo de nuevo-Yo nunca pierdo una apuesta.

Ella sonrió y se sentó cruzando las piernas socarronamente.

-Ya veremos, Emmet. Ya veremos –lo desafío y se volteo hacia delante, Emmet la imito.

-1. ¿Nombre?

El rodo los ojos. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Si veían tu nombre al sacar el papel, ¿Cuál era el punto de preguntarlo de nuevo? Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso eliminaba la posibilidad de que hicieran otra pregunta embarazosa en su lugar, cuya respuesta podía no agradar.

-Edward Anthony Cullen-respondió desganado.

-2. ¿Edad?

-Diecisiete años-respondieron todas las chicas de la clase a coro. Edward sonrió arrogante, y asintió, dándoles la razón. Se notaba que estaba orgulloso de que todas estuvieran pendientes de él. Yo bufe. Su actitud solo lo empeoraba.

La profesa continúo con su interrogatorio, y yo se lo agradecí internamente,

-3. ¿Rubias o morenas?

Edward echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No me gustan mucho las rubias, prefiero las morenas, o el color ceniza-lo último lo dijo bajando el volumen de su voz, y mirando a Jessica de reojo, casi inconscientemente.

_Crack_, ahí va otro pedazo de mi corazón. ¿Por qué había mirado a Jessica al decir eso? Ceniza era el color de su cabello. ¿Sería que a Edward en verdad le gustaba Jessica? Si era así, no sería extraño. Jessica era muy bonita, perfecta para Edward.

Todas las chicas rubias suspiraron desganadas. La respuesta de Edward era sincera, pero eso no impedía que se metiera en sus faldas. Así que no sabía de qué se quejaban, quizá era porque Edward ya había salido con muchas de ellas, y tenían la esperanza de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-4. ¿Número de teléfono?

Contuve la risa, parecía que los ojos de Edward se iban a salir de sus cuencas. Él nunca le daba a las chicas su número porque si no lo estaban llamando a cada momento. El que fuera completamente obligatorio responder a la preguntar debía de haberlo enfadado mucho. Frente a mí, Alice no pudo seguir conteniéndose y rompió a carcajadas, Jasper, Rosalie y Jessica la siguieron. Seguro ellos estaban pensando lo mismo que yo.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, pero suspiro rendido.

-Mi número es 6267-8539-contesto sin ganas.

Reí al ver que todos sacaron un papel y una pluma y lo anotaron.

-5. ¿Materia favorita?

-Literatura.

-6. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-dijo con demasiado interés.

-Edward cumple el 20 de junio-volvieron a responder todas al mismo tiempo. Jessica se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿Eso es normal? Parecen demasiado interesadas-cuestiono con un deje de miedo y sorpresa en su voz, pero con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. Reí internamente. Al parecer no era la única a la que no le gustaba que todas estuviesen pendientes de Edward. Aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo.

-A veces pueden llegar a ser… un poco acosadoras-le conteste mientras reía por lo bajo-¿Sabías que Edward tiene un club de fans?

Ella me miro con una expresión incrédula.

-¿En serio?

Asentí mientras ambas reíamos a la vez.

La profesora bajo la cortina, y sonrió exageradamente. Se volteo tapando el tablero con su cuerpo para que no pudiéramos ver la pregunta.

-7. ¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad?-cuestiono ella mientras se recostaba del escritorio.

Todas las chicas y los chicos se inclinaron sobre las mesas, esperando la respuesta. Yo me petrifique. Deje de moverme y mi mente se quedó en blanco. Esa si era una pregunta que no me había esperado.

A mi lado, pareció que a Jessica y a los demás no les había afectado mucho. Aunque luego me di cuenta de que también se habían asombrado, solo que no tanto como yo.

-Gané-alardeo Jessica frente a mi hermano. Tarde un segundo en comprender que se refería a la apuesta que habían hecho cuando habían llamado a Edward. Emmet entrecerró los ojos, pero saco su billetera y le dio un billete de diez a Jessica; quien lo tomo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Gracias-dijo ella, pero Alice le dio un codazo indicándole que volteara.

-Mira, veamos que responde.

Observe a Edward. Tenía los labios entreabiertos en una expresión de desconcierto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, la cambio rápidamente y se relajó, aunque note que se había sonrojado levemente.

La respuesta comenzó como un susurro, pero aumento de volumen rápidamente, por lo que todos escucharon claramente.

-Yo…Y-yo…-inhaló profundamente mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba un poco-Yo todavía soy virgen.

oOo

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo, son muy importantes.

La siguiente parte del capitulo me gusta mas que esta, y ya se avecina la salida del sabado, y luego el fin de semana grupal… ¿Qué puede pasar?

Jaja, bueno, las dejo, espero que les vaya muy bien el próximo año.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO2014! :D

Las quiero!

Daya


End file.
